The Princesses of Queen Elsa's Court
by Shortchannel4
Summary: Europe is her banquet. Napoleon III is dead, now Elsa is on the warpath for dominance. But each country has their own delicacy to offer, maidens and princesses to savor in her bedroom. From France, to Germania and the undersea kingdoms, Elsa will have it all. [Elsanna, Elsaeverything.]
1. Bonjour

**A/N: Hello, this is a fic I did based on a drawing by fishyhylian. Which is the image seen here where Elsa keeps a harem of other Disney princesses. This story has lesbians, incest and bdsm. Enjoy. **

**Disregard the earlier oneshot, this is now a full fic. Full speed ahead. **

* * *

"What do you wish of me, princess?" The Queen's sweet words echoed into Rapunzel's ears, causing the young princess to moan. Elsa's hands were on the girl's waist, moving up and down and teasing her. Her arms were bound tight behind her, and a blindfold darkened her gaze, making her completely helpless to the Queen's whims. But Elsa quickly bore of Rapunzel's slim waist and moved down her nightgown and onto her naked thighs. The princess as of yet was unable to answer the Queen's query, so Elsa asked again, grabbing her thighs to snap her attention back.

"I...want your touch, your lips. I want pleasure, my Queen!" she answered.

"And what makes you think you can make demands of me!" Elsa bit down onto Rapunzel's neck, eliciting a loud moan from her.

"Please..." she begged as Elsa placed her cold lips on the bite mark, kissing it softly.

"Beg for me some more, or you'll suffer all night..." Elsa's eyes turned to another woman on her bed, a redhead girl who was bound, gagged and blindfolded. She laid there, shifting her naked body uncomfortably and with low moans. "...like Anna over there." She reached out and gently caressed her sister's freckled cheek, Anna's head turning desperately for Elsa's attention. "I'm not even going to touch her tonight. She's just going to hear us indulging in our degeneracy as she suffers, alone, wishing she would be a part of it." Anna's muffled protests were heard as she said this with Elsa laughing wickedly in response. "So...beg for me, Princess,. beg for me to allow you the chance to caress my body, touch it, pleasure it. Beg for a chance to serve me like no other..." She again closed in on the girl's ear and whispered, "and maybe I'll pleasure you in return."

Rapunzel chose in that moment to disobey the Queen, leaning her head back and kissing Elsa's neck. "You're asking for..." an involuntary moan escaped her lips, unable to chastise her slave with the effectiveness desired "...for punishment." But Rapunzel continued kissing her with Elsa finally relenting and allowing their lips to meet. She could always punish her later.

* * *

When Queen Elsa was crowned in the summer of 1849, she was scared and nervous, but otherwise held her ground. As fate would have it however, she would not have any reprise, since on that very same day she was attacked. Headed by House Westerguard, the Southern Isles attacked Arendelle. They bought up old claims to the Arendelle throne from long ago, fishing deep in their family history for any connection to House Fairsken of Arendelle. The Southern Isles was once the seat of the Kalmar Union, which unified the Nordic crowns into one. But that was long ago.

Called "Geekland" by Princess Anna of Arendelle, Geatland was their immediate neighbor. The aging king Gustav IV was of the opinion that women weren't fit to rule. This was all from the careful planning of the Duke of Wesselton, his vassal and most powerful subject whom the Westeguards promised greater power. And so the Geats helped the Southern Islanders in their war. What they didn't know, however, was that they attacked a sleeping beast. In a frightened reaction to cannon fire, Queen Elsa revealed to her subjects what she was. To this day, she sometimes cries at how her people cared not for her magic and rallied behind their Queen.

Angry at such an unprovoked attack, Geatland fell first, marching up to their capital with snow, magic and her men. She convinced King Gustav, who never had heirs, to abdicate the throne to her. They were, after all, cousins from House Fairsken. And so, Arendelle and Geatland were united at last.

Then she turned her attention to the Southern Isles, crushing their mighty fleet and marching into Juteland. The surrender came fast, but she did not offer them the same mercy as she did her cousin. The Westerguards, all except one, were stripped of their titles and forced into the common life. With all three thrones under her heel, Elsa reformed the Kalmar Union. And she became Elsa I, holder of all three thrones.

Spurred by her powers and support, the German states fell one by one, through conquest or deals, and all but Austria was under Nordic rule. Thus she turned her attention to the French Republic, who were leaderless since the death of Napoleon III. This was the current state of affairs. All throughout this, Elsa had been seducing women and bringing them to her private harem. Funnily enough, slavery was outlawed in her growing empire, even if she herself had happy women who lived to serve her.

The difference between serving Elsa and being a slave elsewhere was one of personal choice. A choice to indenture oneself to her, a choice they make with glee and with little thought. Nobody's willpower was of such might to resist the Queen's choice.

She had many whores, from all backgrounds and races. From the blackest sub saharan, to the whitest scandinavian and even a girl from the secluded nation of Japan.

But her favorite concubine was her own sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle. It was a relationship born of years of repressed love, which burst out one fateful day in all its incestuous glory. Anna reciprocated Elsa's love, perhaps even more so than she did, and thus Elsa was finally able to love her sister. The world at large doesn't know of it, and she intends for it to stay that way for the time being.

But it wasn't enough, years of isolation and repression had created a sexual hunger that Anna alone couldn't satisfy. Her sister understood this, as she herself was eager to share her love with others as well.

Instead of conquering Corona, she won it's allegiance by finding it's lost heir, Rapunzel, imprisoned in a tower. Charming the Princess, she bought her back to Arendelle as a representative to her court. Where in reality she became another of Elsa's private concubines, exploring the limits of her body under the Snow Queen.

But Elsa was in the mood for someone new. The hunger inside her stirred, made her thoughts fuzzy and hard to concentrate. While on her throne she had to close her legs in order to prevent certain bodily functions. She needed another pure maiden to corrupt, another young woman to own for herself.

"My Queen!" She was snapped out of her thoughts, focusing on the gathered contingent before her. "We have news, and a gift as well." Before her was a small platoon of men. But not just any men, men of her creation; Human sized and shaped constructs of ice, with perfect angles, beautiful as they are deadly and the bulk of Elsa's army.

"Gift?" she asked, before noticing the woman they had by the arms.

"The region of Provence is yours now, my Queen, and soon the rest of France will bend it's knee to your rule," the ice man said in an inhumane voice, his head glowing orange with each syllable. They otherwise had no facial features, appearing emotionless. They bought the girl before her, cuffed in manacles and forced her on her knees. Elsa had to close her mouth, else she would leave it agape like a love struck girl. "This is Belle Beaumont, daughter of famed inventor, Maurice Beaumont." He stood silent for a moment before adding bluntly "Her physical features, according to what you've requested, are-"

"Yes, yes, that's enough." she interrupted, blushing. _Let's not tell the poor girl I have people scouring the land for maidens_, she thought. "Please unchain her, and then leave us."

"As you wish, your majesty," he said, unbinding the girl and then marching out in unison. Belle stayed on her knees, not looking up and quivering in fear of being in the dreaded Snow Queen's presence.

"Please stand." Elsa commanded, in fluent French, snapping Belle's attention, slowly rising and meeting the Queen's eyes.

Being able to see her clearly now, Elsa fell instantly in love with the girl's beauty. Belle had beautiful hazelnut eyes, she felt like she could drown in them. She had long brown hair, which was tied in a messy ponytail with a blue bow. _The blue dress and apron is rather plain_, _but_ _it's not like she'll be wearing much clothes from now on anyways, _Elsa thought. Once again, she realized she was leering at the girl like if she was shopping for a present. Although that could very well describe the situation. She picked her jaw again and smiled. "You are a very beautiful woman," Elsa said.

Belle finally gave her a weak smile and replied with "T-thank you, tales of your...you're very beautiful too, your Majesty." Belle averted her gaze, a huge blush on her cheeks developing as Elsa smiled "But I have to ask..." she said now, more seriously."Why am I here?"

Elsa had to think for a reply. _How best to tell the kidnapped girl that she's going to become my personal concubine? _"Well, Lady Beaumont, you-"

"Am I to be someone's whore?" she asked sadly. Back in France, Belle had heard rumors from the war front that young women often disappeared in territories controlled by the Snow Queen, never to be seen again. Belle's heart raced, she held back her tears at the thought of what could happen to her.

"Yes," Elsa said, the defeat in the girl's eyes nearly breaking her heart. "Mine." At that, Belle looked up, her open eyes expressing their shock at the revelation.

"Yours?" Belle looked away, her confusion scrunching her face into a mix of emotions. Surprise? Guilt? Disgust? Elsa certainly hoped not. If she didn't truly wish it, she would not force the girl to do anything, but the thought of not being able to touch Belle and corrupt her in the most perverse of acts, their bodies merging in a forbidden and tantalizing union, would really upset Elsa. "A woman, and a woman? But that's...forbidden, sinful and..." But Elsa saw that there was no disgust, just the same usual clash of upbringing that she has to deal with every time she seduces a woman.

"You want it," Elsa said, in a most alluring voice, as she stepped closer.

"I..." Belle couldn't looked away, but the Queen put her hand under the girl's chin, forcing Belle to meet her blue eyes. She couldn't move, Elsa's eyes drew her in, locking her in her gaze, she couldn't look away. She had never in her life looked at women that way, or at least she convinced herself she didn't. But the most impure of thoughts circled in her mind about the Snow Queen. What she looked like under her white uniform? How would her skin feel against her? How would her lips feel against hers? And the most primal desire to reach out and touch the Queen's breasts.

It seemed that the circle of sodomites awaited her in Hell now. But thoughts of a fiery afterlife escaped as the Queen embraced and bought her face close to hers. Belle closed her eyes, awaiting her first kiss.

"I'll summon my maids to take you to a room where you can rest and bathe," the Queen said, stepping away and leaving a frustrated and flustered Belle behind. "I'm not going to force myself on you. If you're willing to partake in this life, then come to my chambers tonight. Otherwise, we'll set you in a ship back to your father first thing in the morning." The Queen turned and walked away, intending to leave the throne room through its right side entrance. "But know this, if you do come tonight, you're bound to me for life."

As Elsa left, Belle stood there, alone in the throne room. Unsure of what happened, she looked at her hands to make sure she still lucid. As the maids came to take her, she thought that if this was some realistic dream, she was unsure if it was a nightmare or not.

Maybe it was a bit of both.

* * *

The maids had taken Belle, gently stripping and welcoming her into an already prepared bath. They touched her, washing her whole body from top to bottom, inch to inch. She was embarrassed at how loud she moaned with barely but a touch. They whispered to her to leave her shame behind, it would be unneeded now. The maids were greedy as Belle was almost deprived of her first kiss then, but the servant stopped herself. Belle's first kiss, and first everything, would be Elsa's. After the bath they shaved her between the legs, which she found unusual, but chose to comply regardless.

It was unsettling to her at first, the fresh feeling in her crotch was something she'd have to get used too. It made her feel even more naked.

She was left alone, and let her body drop on the couch nearby, falling to her dreams easily.

A few hours, she woke up in a befuddled mood. She had a choice to make now, but Belle realized she already made it hours ago.

She found herself in front of the Queen's bedchambers, moving her fist back and forth without touching the door, still not brave enough to knock. She was left with a short white gown, with no bloomers but an unusual pair of underwear. They were small, and rode up her buttocks. _This is the kind of clothes that slaves wear_, Belle thought before finally knocking.

"Enter." Was the Queen's reply. Belle took a deep breath and opened, setting foot into the bedroom of the world's most dreaded figure. Belle's eyes jumped open as she saw the Queen, and one more person sharing the bed.

Elsa looked at Belle with an inviting gaze, her body nude and bear. Her blonde braid circled around her waist and her hand caressed her own thigh. She shaved, much like they just did to Belle, showing her crotch in full glory. Next to Elsa was another naked woman, a redheaded girl, tied up and gagged, moving slowly. Belle's eyes didn't know what to set upon. _Am I am to end up like that girl?_ Belle asked herself in slight panic before the Queen finally spoke.

"Come closer and sit next to me," Elsa commanded as she sat upright on the bed. Belle obeyed, slowly walking and plopping herself next to the Queen, but not meeting her eyes. "You chose to stay."

"Yes your majesty. I saw that my father was offered tenure in the University of Corona. With a lie about my whereabouts." She momentarily glared at Elsa, who was unmoved by it, but continued "As long he's safe, I don't care what happens to me."

"You should care what happens to you," she retorted, being met with silence. "I'm not a beast, Lady Beaumont."

"I know that now, a degenerate perhaps, like myself evidently. But no monster," she confided before adding "and please, just Belle."

"As you wish Belle, tell me a bit about yourself."

Belle momentarily glanced at the tied up redhead girl nearby, but chose not to bring the matter up. "When your ice army came to occupy my village, I was about to be married to a terrible man." Belle's mind wandered through the horrible memory, her face momentarily cringing. "It was cancelled due to the invasion, an Arandellian man, I...didn't quite understand his role."

"Marshall Harold Tejessem."

"Yes, that gentlemen, well he opened an investigation and...Corrected an injustice done to my father. But then I was taken away by your ice men...and well, here I am," she finished recounting, giving Elsa a weak smile.

"I try to make things better where my army goes, despite what you may have heard. Not counting your abduction, of course, which I apologize for." Elsa said, taking Belle's hand and giving it a small kiss. The French girl's entire body lit up at the contact, Elsa's cold touch sending shivers through her nerves. She gasped loudly, but Elsa paid no mind, kissing her up her forearm. The Queen continued conversing as Belle struggled with her virgin sensations "I was especially interested in Provence, due to rumors of sorcery and some magical woods."

"W-what were you looking for?" She said between breaths.

Elsa took a moment to answer, momentarily stopping her lipped assault on Belle's arm. "Nothing that matters now," she said, letting go of Belle's arm. "You're clearly not an illiterate. I almost mistook you for a princess." Elsa moved behind the anxious girl, her arms embracing her from behind.

"I-I assure my Queen, I'm no Princess..." she cooed, feeling the Queen's winter breath on her back.

"You have the grace of one," Elsa objected, thinking of other ways to tease before moving in.

"I just read many b-books," she stammered, the Queen's not so innocent touches driving her wild.

"You'll love it in my palace then, I have a massive library," Elsa whispered, her fingers grabbing Belle's chin and turning it towards her. "And in time, you may love me as well." Her lips then softly seized Belle's, sealing them in a kiss as she embraced the girl harder. Belle's mind went astray, the cold lips of the Snow Queen paralyzing her body and thoughts. Belle had always fantasized a prince would come in and steal her away, giving her a fairy tale kiss and wedding. Never would she have imagined, that the prince would instead be a queen, and that her lips would be seized before what would undoubtedly be heretical fornication.

With another woman.

Conventions had gone down the drain in a span of days for her.

One of Elsa's hand reached up and softly grasped her breast, Belle moaning loudly into the kiss. But Elsa pulled away quickly, a trail of cold mist lingered between both their mouths. Belle couldn't speak, her eyes had almost rolled back to her head, and her mouth lay open, the mist still creeping out. It was as if she had her soul stolen by a sorceress.

It wasn't however, as the girl soon shook her head briefly, ending her daze. "That was..." she began "...I..." That's how it always was with Elsa and virgin girls, speechless and unable to articulate their longing for more.

"As of now you are no longer a free woman Belle, but my personal slave." Belle didn't react to the word, her gaze looking nowhere in particular. "Any objections?"

"...No." she answered.

"Good." Elsa crawled towards Anna, picking the bound girl and placing her on her knees. "Do you know who this is?" Elsa asked as Belle scanned the other woman, taking in her features. She quickly realized the girl's identity.

"That's...Princess Anna of Arendelle, as of now your only heir...and your sister," she answered hesitantly.

"She's also my first slave. Will the incest disgust you?" Elsa asked. It was certainly an interesting and rather disarming question in that situation, Belle thought. But no, it did not disgust her.

"No, my Queen, at this point I'm already too far into this debauchery to care." she confessed and then remarked "She's very beautiful."

"She isn't she?" Elsa pulled the gag roughly from Anna's mouth, a high gasp escaping her. "There's a few things to love about her." Elsa bought her hand to her sister's face, her finger tracing Anna's lips and eliciting a low moan from her. "These perfectly kissable lips," she began listing, her hand demonstrating each part she liked. "These cute little freckles." She kissed Anna's cheeks multiple times."These perky and sensitive mounds." Her hand squeezed both of Anna's breasts, the girl biting her own lips as to not give her sister all the satisfaction. She was then roughly turned around, Belle getting a full view of the princess' behind. "This perfect _ass_ that leaves a days long hand print when you slap it." And she did just as she described, giving Anna a harsh slap on her rear. A pained sob escaped the princess, and much like the Queen had said, a red hand print soon formed on her tender flash.

Elsa placed the girl back in kneeling position, Anna's breathing now a little faster.

"I took your first kiss Belle, now Anna will take your second. Your third, fourth and fifth will be gone tonight as well. By the time you reach the triple digits, it'll be lost amidst this sea of whores here in this palace." Elsa said before adding "And Anna's always happy to meet new friends" with a fake sinister tone.

"Belle, was it?" Anna finally spoke. Catching Belle off guard with her sweet and humble voice, very different from the Elsa's regal tone.

"Y-yes, my Princess."

"You have a very pretty voice. Do you sing a lot?" Anna asked, forgetting for a moment that her arms were tied behind her back as she attempted to scratch her nose.

"I do, Princess."

"Come closer, come closer and do things to me. You can touch me all you want, I promise I'll like it." Anna said in a rather casual tone, but Belle obeyed regardless, crawling like a dog towards the redhead as Elsa watched curiously. Belle's eyes locked on Anna's breasts, whose nipples were stiff, no doubt from all this stimulation. She had failed to notice, until that moment, that hers were as hard as rock as well. She reached out and touched Anna's left breast, a pleasured whimper motivated her to tread it softly. She took the tip between her fingers, squeezing lightly.

Anna, though her momentary blindness, was somehow able to land her lips on Belle's.

While Elsa's touch was cold tranquil bliss, Anna's lips were warm and full of passion. Belle hugged the bound girl and deepened the kiss, dominating the younger girl completely. Elsa smiled widely as she watched, enjoying the show. "You can do whatever you wish with her. You can kiss her, fuck her, slap her, it won't matter. She can hardly tell the difference between pain and pleasure anymore, she'll just take it and demand more." Elsa scoffed. "She's a bit too much sometimes."

Belle pulled back, looking at Elsa and back to the blindfolded girl. "I don't...wish to hurt her."

"It's okay Belle, you can hurt me." Anna reassured.

"Within reason..." Elsa then added. The French soon-to-not-be maiden looked down to Anna's breasts, grabbing one of her nipples firmly. The princess seemed to know what was coming and took a deep breath as Belle twisted it, a pained high shriek escaping her lips. The sound caused Belle to immediately stop.

"I'm so sorry." She held on to the girls shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay I said." Anna complained, with a rather frustrated tone "If it hurts so much, I'll tell you to stop. Later we'll use certain words for stuff like this. But not tonight," she explained, easing some of the worry off Belle. With that, she twisted Anna's nipple once more, and as the princess again moaned, Belle found herself enjoying the reaction. So she twisted them both, Anna yowling and trashing loudly. As the sounds of sin filled the room, Elsa observed a small grin forming on Belle's face as she explored all the reactions her sister gave. _She could very well be a sadist in the making, _Elsa thought.

While Belle was giving Anna's breasts a comfort suckling, Elsa spoke "That's enough." Belle ceased, with loud protest from Anna. "We can continue to explore the depths of your depravity another time. Belle..." She beckoned, her voice lowering. "You will pleasure me now, and then you will pleasure my sister. Afterwards we'll pleasure you both, and the night will continue on in that vein," she said frankly.

"Yes...my Queen." Belle crawled back to Elsa, letting the woman pull her in for another deep kiss. "Tonight..." Elsa began saying, between her kisses "I will be soft with you. But the second time you find yourself in my bed, chains will be involved. The third time and fourth time, we will explore your body...and how much it can take."

"Yes, my Queen," Belle answered, only paying the minimal of attention to Elsa's words.

"Now, use your tongue." Elsa laid back and pushed Belle's head against her crotch, quickly feeling the moisture on on her lips. Her nose was filled with a sweet smell. As it entered her nostrils, she opened her mouth against the Queen's trimmed blonde pubes, her mind momentarily going numb from the sweet aroma.

"You're...really wet," she said finally.

"I am, because of you and Anna, now get to work..." Belle's tongue reached out slowly, penetrating between Elsa's wet folds. The Queen did not hold back her moan, finding the girl's tongue new and delightful.

"Ahhhh..." Motivated by the Queen's sounds, Belle grabbed the Queen's thighs firmly, as she plunged her tongue deeper, eliciting louder moans from the Queen. "Stopping now is..." Elsa began to say, before her body forced another involuntary moan "...grounds for a flogging." Elsa let Belle lick with no interruptions for a minute, enjoying the feeling, but growing frustrated. "Move a...move a little up," she ordered as Belle's tongue reached her clit, sending waves of ectasy through her body. With awkward rhythm, Belle massaged her labia and nub, taking in the smell and taste.

Elsa's body tasted of a sweet after dinner desert, and smelled richer than any perfume she's ever encountered; And she knew, she was French after all. Belle couldn't get enough, she had to lick more and more. The Queen's chest was heaving faster, her eyes closed and her face scrunched up multiple times. She grabbed the bed sheets, moaning loudly, Belle had to hold her legs from moving. She didn't know what she was doing really, but Elsa hadn't complained so she assumed the Queen was enjoying herself as much as she was. "I'm...close!"

_Close to what? _Belle wondered, not stopping.

Finally, Elsa arched her back, spasming and crying loudly in her climaxed; her entire body shaking to it's core. Belle ignored the change, continuing to pleasure her mistress even after such concert of cries. It took Elsa physically detaching herself for her to realize what was happening. Seeing the Queen's flushed face, she asked "My Queen, are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No Belle, you did just fine. That's what an orgasm is," Elsa answered, the information of all the smut Belle has read going through her mind. Elsa kissed her again, tenderly and appreciatively, tasting her own juices on the girl's lips. "Now, whatever you do with me, you must repeat with my sister," Elsa explained as she began to undo Anna's bindings. But she was free for but a moment. The Princess' arms were then placed above her head, tied to the bed frame while her legs were spread. "Go ahead Belle."

"Can I...Can you remove her blindfold? I wish to see her eyes. If that's alright with you, my Queen," Belle requested, staring at the tied girl before her.

"Of course," was Elsa's reply, removing the cloth from Anna's head and their eyes finally meeting.

"Oh wow, hi...you're hot," Anna exclaimed, Belle staring back at Anna's big blue eyes. "You can really pick them sister."

"Only the best for us." Elsa smiled, caressing both their faces with her cold fingers. "Now, pleasure her Belle. Make her come, make her scream your name. But first, I'll need you to strip." Belle looked down at her clothes, her small yellow gown and unusually small underwear. She discarded her top, leaving her topless before the two royals

"I have to ask, your Majesty, what kind of underwear is this?" she asked while pulling out her wedgie.

"Underwear of the future," Elsa said, her eyes scanning Belle's whole body.

"I think sis' likes your boobs Belle," Anna blurted.

"They're...quite nice, were you the most desired woman in your village?" Elsa quizzed, her eyes finally drifting away from the french girl's bosom.

"Yes...it was problematic. At the same time, I was shunned for not being a typical woman." Belle's unhappy memories of her provincial town resurfaced.

"Is France so backwards?" Elsa asked, touching Belle's cheeks.

"No, just Provence apparently," she said as grabbed the Queen's hand, smiling, and kissing it in return. "I will accomplish my duty now, your Majesty." Belle said, positioning herself and sliding off her underwear.

"Right, before you tongue bathe my sister, let me see your fingers working Belle," Elsa said with immediate protests from Anna.

"But I want her tongue now!"

"Quiet Anna!" Elsa scolded as Belle looked at her own digits with a confused expression. "Plunge one into Anna's hole, Belle, " she ordered as Belle slowly complied, pushing her finger against the Princess, penetrating and inducing another loud moan. She slowly began pumping her digit back and forth, the moisture inside Anna overwhelming her finger. The young princess' mouth stayed open, gasping and moaning.

"Please I want another finger in," she begged between her breath.

Before she could, Elsa spoke up "No Belle, disregard that, Princess Anna needs to learn patience. Keep using one finger."

"I'm sorry Princess, Queen's orders," Belle apologized, but keeping the rhythm going. Anna glared at her sister with Elsa looking back at her smugly.

"Fuc-fine, just make it good!" Anna demanded. Invigorated by her words, Belle grabbed her thighs harshly, and accelerated the intensity. Belle herself breathing intensely, she bit down on Anna's thigh. Anna cursed loudly, her bound hands shaking and her legs kicking. Belle bit again and another agonizing moan was heard from Anna. Belle continued inflicting the princess little bouts of pain, while her finger continued to pleasure the princess. "You can add one more now Belle," were Elsa's words as Belle did just that, inserting her middle finger as her index finger moved it's way to Anna's clit.

Belle observed Anna getting close to climax, it would be the second time she gave release to a royal that evening.

It felt good.

It felt good to be of service to the crown like this, to have these two women experience bliss with only her touch. But her desire to get off herself was ever growing, and she hoped the Queen and Princess would return the favor.

As Anna neared her peak, Elsa swiped Belle's hand away.

"Wha-what the hell, ELSA!" Anna shouted angrily at her sister.

"She's not going to get release so soon, forgive the brashness Belle," Elsa explained, letting go of her hand. "Let her fester the desire more, let her beg for it."

"You are so damn evil!" Anna shook her chains in frustration, before lying back in defeat. "Come on...please."

"Now you may use your tongue again Belle," Elsa said with Anna practically squealing like a child. Belle slowly lowered her head into the captive princess' snatch, already very wet from her fingering, and tasted it. Anna's strong odor assaulted her nose. Her smell was so unlike her sister's that she needed to stop and breathe momentarily. And she had a very strong taste, a very human taste. Belle took a moment to gather herself and lick again, the second time being much easier.

"Ahhh, don't you dare stop!" Anna moaned as Belle grabbed her thighs and raised her own rear to the air. Once she got over Anna's different smell and taste, she gave her the same eager treatment as her sister, her switching between going deep and massaging Anna's clit. Belle was startled when she felt a cold hand grasp her buttock, squeezing it.

"Such softness, a nice amount of fat," Elsa mumbled as she removed her hand. But Belle suddenly shouted harshly, interrupting Anna's pleasure as the Queen gave her ass a sharp slap. "Concentrate on your task Belle," Elsa ordered, pushing her head back down. "Oh and you mark so easily too," she exclaimed while rubbing Belle's now red buttock. As Belle moaned, almost in tune with her sister, Elsa blew cold air in between Belle's buttocks.

"Ah!" The girl shouted, interrupting Anna's pleasure again. "M-my Queen, I can't do this if you distract me!"

"I can hardly help it, you're so beautiful and enticing. But, you are right. Please continue," She said, but not before giving Belle's bum another slap. With a stinging pain to her rear, Belle went back in. Thankfully Anna was already on the edge and it took but one more minute for the princess to scream. Elsa's orgasm was subdued, but Anna screamed and thrashed in her bonds like a wild buck. Belle continued to lick her even through this, even after it was over.

"Belle..." Anna whispered her name as her body calmed. Elsa moved in and began to undo the princess' bonds, and like a rabid dog she pounced on Belle as soon as she was free, kissing and hugging the girl as much as she could. Belle was soon embraced by both royals, both their hands exploring her body.

"Now it's finally your turn," Elsa whispered in Belle's ear as her hand slid between the girl's legs.

* * *

"Hmmn-wha.." Belle opened her eyes, feeling heavy and somewhat exhausted. There were hands that were not her own splayed across her body, feminine hands. _So it wasn't a dream? _she asked herself as she noticed the sleeping princess hug her closer. To her left she saw the Queen sleeping peacefully. Belle's body was sore everywhere, she looked down and saw bite marks all over her stomach and breasts. These two women were animals.

But it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

No, she was lying to herself.

It wasn't unpleasant at all. Belle had never experienced pleasure like she had the previous night. She didn't remember quite how many times she climaxed, but it was...plenty. If this is what is to be expected from that moment on in the Queen's service, then she had no need for her previous apprehension. She shuddered for a moment to think of what ifs. _I wonder how that brute would have treated me in bed if I married him?_ She shook the thoughts away as she saw movement from Anna.

"Hi," A voice whispered to her, Anna shifting slightly but her eyes remaining closed.

"Oh, um, morning," Belle replied, her hand reaching around Anna's waist.

"Hmmmn, you're so good, I can't wait till you meet Punzie'. We can go out into town together, and talk, and eat chocolate, and fuck," Anna exclaimed, opening her eyes slightly before closing them again. _Punzie? Does she mean Princess Rapunzel? _"I heard sis' saying she's giving you a job, something administrative, I don't know. You have the brains for it. You'll be introduced to court as well," Anna whispered again.

"That's very generous," she whispered back.

"You'll still fuck though, you're her secret slave after all, just like me" Anna sighed against Belle's breasts, her eyes groggy but more awake. She slowly got up and straddled herself on Belle's stomach, her hands pinning Belle's down as her face drew closer "Let's have some early morning sex now while she's still sleeping."

* * *

A week passed by quickly. Belle was able to write to her father who was now a professor at the University of Corona, teaching science and researching. Belle herself took up a duty as a secretary and bureaucrat for Elsa's court. And in her free time read all the books she could from the royal library.

But she also had other duties to attend to, a duty to her new Queen and mistress, to give her body whenever Elsa called for it. She got acquainted more with Anna and Princess Rapunzel, as well as brief introductions to other slaves.

One particular evening she found herself serving as eye candy for no one in particular, since that specific throne room was closed off to human men. Belle stood to the left of the throne wearing a short yellow dress, with high stockings and suspenders. She carried a tray of chocolate for the Queen. Princess Rapunzel mirrored Belle and stood on Elsa's right, holding on a tray of drinks and wearing a short pink dress.

Anna was seated on her sister's lap, kissing her slender neck as Elsa held her by her waist with one arm and her leg with the other, otherwise paying her little attention. The young Princess showed little care for her modesty, letting her skirt ride up and show her polka dot underwear to the rest of the throne room.

There was another contingent of ice men before them, and with them another girl in chains.

"My Queen, we found this girl on the shores of the Southern Isles. She is mute and...unusual," the ice man paused, unsure how to articulate the strangeness she felt from the woman. She had been washed up on a beach, barely able to walk, but she was otherwise healthy.

Elsa looked at the girl and took in all her features. She was a beautiful redhead with azure eyes, and had a bewildered and confused look about her. She wore nothing but hastily made rags around her, no doubt made by the ice men to protect her modesty.

"Very good, unchain her and leave us."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated, especially if you spot any grammar mistakes. **


	2. And she rode a White Horse

**A/N: Oh dear God what I have done. I added extra paragaphs in the last chapter to put some backstory. This is now a full fledged fic, still heavy on the smut, so warning. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

"You're very lively for a mute, Ariel," Queen Elsa said with a small moan, letting her new redheaded slave kiss her hand with a hunger. Ariel, despite being without voice, was able to write with a most beautiful penmanship. Although the fact that she could write only in Greek was a bit curious. She was a mystery to be sure, and Elsa would unravel it. Beginning with her body.

Ariel reached up, grabbing Elsa's naked shoulders and breasts, attempting to kiss her. But Elsa put her finger on Ariel's lips, stopping her. "Patience, you have yet to earn my lips," Elsa teased, grabbing Ariel's other hand and putting it on her breasts. While she gave a momentarily disappointed expression, her eyebrows had lit up as she stared at the Queen's teats. "But you have earned these, go ahead Ariel, they are yours," she said, smiling down and biting her lower lip. "Feel them, squeeze them, pinch them," she commanded, Ariel taking her hard nipples between her fingers. The own tips of her breasts had gotten rock solid since.

That traitorous witch said a royal kiss will earn her back her voice, and permanent legs. She had imagined it'd be a prince; Ursula had said she needed a kiss from a human of noble blood. So when she was taken in prisoner by the "Snow Queen", she feared greatly for her life. If she were to transform during her imprisonment, she didn't know what the humans would do.

It was day three, eleven o'clock at night.

Needless to say, Ariel was nervous.

Thankfully, she had found the Snow Queen to be a lecherous human woman who preferred the company of the fairer sex. Ariel cared not for this, men and women were both beautiful. The problem was that as sexually open as the Queen was, she had withheld a kiss all day.

"You are really captivated by my lips, aren't you Ariel?" Elsa opened her mouth, leaving her lips slightly parted, almost inviting the girl to touch them. Ariel's hands were still on her breasts, pinching her nipples.

_Yes, and I need them now, or I'm doomed_ _._

"I will let you kiss me, but you have to let me do something to you first…" Elsa said, leaning in, her breasts still gripped. She whispered into Ariel's ears what she wanted. Ariel's breath quickened at the suggestion. Her eyes shot open, and many things went through her mind. She's only had an ass for three days, but she knew what she suggested would be painful. Her lips quivered and she looked at Elsa with fear. Was this apprehension she was feeling, or excitement? To submit oneself to another so quickly was unwise, and she had already half surrendered to the Queen's touch. She wanted to talk about this for a moment and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She sighed silently in her embarrassment. Elsa, to her credit, saw the girl's fear "I should have been clearer, forgive me…I'm not going to do anything to you that you don't consent to, and if you ever want me to stop I want you to raise your right foot two times. However…" she came closer, Ariel was scared.

"I won't kiss you otherwise."

_Damn it! _Her lips were close, if she could just quickly steal a kiss from the queen…she reached out, but Elsa pulled back, denying Ariel again. "Naughty aren't you? Impatient. You need to realize that I'm in control Ariel. You are the slave. I'm the master."

_Fine, whatever, I just need to keep my legs._

Ariel gave a resigned breath and offered her hands to Elsa. The Snow Queen smiled, touching Ariel's wrists and leaving behind cuffs made of ice. She shuddered as she laid her eyes on her restraints; the feeling of helplessness overwhelmed her. But Elsa's hand reached for her cheek, caressing it slowly. It was cold. A comforting cold that blanketed her skin, soothing it and making her feel safe. Still desperate, but less apprehensive of the Queen, she laid on the bed. Ariel moved her cuffed hands forward, stretching them onto the soft mattress, surrendering to Elsa fully.

Elsa smiled, moving her hand over Ariel's soft buttocks. She was apprehensive at first, she thought she was taking advantage of a girl that didn't have a sound mind. But Ariel, despite her lack of voice, was very eager. It was, in fact, her that got touchy with the Queen as soon as they were alone. Penmanship aside, Ariel had very good non verbal communication skills, not to mention body language. She was a bit awkward at times, such as the way she used her utensils as hair products…Elsa chalked it up to her being Greek.

Renewed, Elsa grabbed Ariel's soft buttocks, her squeezes far from gentle. Ariel couldn't see the fascination human had with their own read ends, but as she moaned silently, grabbing the fabric of the bed, she was beginning to see why.

She bit as Elsa bought her hand down harshly, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing through the Queen's chambers. If Ariel had her voice, she would have screamed. It stung. She had never felt such stinging pain anywhere on her body. It was like fire cast onto her skin for a brief second, with its ashes still biting and lingering after. Elsa's hand gave her a quick rub, a bit of relief before she bought down her hand again.

The second slap came down harder, and it seemed to resonate on her entire lower body. Ariel opened her mouth, shouting mutely. Elsa watched as two red handprints formed on Ariel's ass, one for each cheek, and smiled as always. It was a work of art to her, a way to leave evidence of her property, and a way for them to remember.

"Remember Ariel, you can have me stop whenever you want to," Elsa said, rubbing the girl's poor bottom. Ariel closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, but said nothing. She only grabbed the sheets harder with her cuffed hands.

Elsa grinned at her handiwork and said, "Get on your knees."

Ariel took some time to comprehend the order, her mind and body hot from the spanking, but slowly rose. "When I give an order, you do it immediately," she scolded with another resounding smack, hitting her across both her buttocks. Her red flesh bounced like a small wave; a feeling in the pit of her stomach arose within Ariel, accumulating and festering. "Now, I'm not a completely cruel master. As I finish your punishment, I want you to touch yourself."

_Touch myself? In what_ _-_

But her answer came when Elsa pulled both her bound hands, Ariel's unsupported head dropping against the mattress, putting them between her legs. _Oh, she means my human groin? _Ariel had touched herself briefly since her transformation, but she had yet to fully explore her own human body. She was stuck as a prisoner for a day and a half before arriving in the kingdom of the Snow Queen. And it wasn't till now that Elsa took her to bed, with her intentions clear.

She pressed her fingers against her snatch, a movement as natural as walking. Her breath already short, she breathed harder, the only noise her mouth could make. Elsa's guided her cold fingers in, making Ariel scream silently again. "There we go," Elsa cooed in her ear, "you've barely touched yourself before, isn't that right?"

_You have no idea._

"You're a whore, but you're also a virgin. I will show you Ariel, the wonders of the body. Now put another finger in." Ariel complied, slowly inserting her middle finger into her tight opening, crashing against her index finger as they were clenched by her walls. Her breaths were loud now, sporadic, her breasts falling and rising with each one. _Why are redheads always such sluts? _

She slapped again, and Ariel's mind could barely comprehend these feelings anymore. She didn't take her fingers out, instead pushing through the pain, pleasuring herself to counter it. Elsa spanked her again, and again.

And again.

As she did, Ariel felt something build inside her, a feeling culminating in her thighs and her clit. A warmness spreading and contracting until one single long moment of pleasure erupted. With one final hard slap, Ariel came, drenching her own fingers in vaginal juices. Elsa smiled as the girl took her fingers out, dropping her hands, and leaving her body ass up, with a look of exhaustion on her face. The Queen passed her hand gently over Ariel's buttocks, the mark of her handprints as red as the girl's hair.

"Now, you've earned it," she exclaimed, pulling the young woman up and planting her cold lips on hers. Ariel, her eyes half closed, grabbed Elsa's waist as best as she could with her cuffed wrists, letting the Queen take her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, very audible and musical to Elsa's ears. _Wait, she's moaning! _Elsa pulled back, looking at the girl in surprise.

Still half dazed, Ariel's mouth finally divulged two simple words. "Queen…Elsa…"

"Ariel! You talk!" The girl opened her eyes widely, realizing it herself.

"Finally!" she blurted out.

"Finally?"

"You broke the curse! My voice is back! I can keep my legs!" She practically chimed with excitement, kissing Elsa again eagerly. Her voice was a sweet, gentle thing and she had moaned like an animal.

"Wait, wait," she pushed her away. "What curse? Legs? Explain yourself."

"Well, I needed to kiss a human noble to break the curse, why do you think I was practically throwing myself at you? It's a good thing too. I only had a whole hour left before the curse would have turned me back." Elsa stared at Ariel in disbelief. And then realized something horrible.

"Oh dear, you needed my kiss? And I was withholding it from you…I'm so sorry!" Elsa hugged the girl and, for the first time in forever, was slightly ashamed at her behavior.

"It's…alright, no harm done, my Queen. And…it was…nice," she said, hugging her back. "We need to talk about a few things. There's an evil witch out there, the Southern Isles and all of Jutland is in danger and I think there's about to be a coup in my kingdom." Ariel pulled back, giving Elsa a smile.

"You know, before you tell me anything, you could have just kissed my sister. She is a princess after all. And she puts out more."

* * *

Princess Ariel.

And not just any princess either, a mermaid Princess!

A mermaid princess of an undersea kingdom!

Now Elsa had truly seen everything. And so she went off on an adventure, into the North Sea. Elsa became a mermaid, fought undersea creatures and went toe to toe with the power of the trident. She killed the evil sea witch Ursula, gained an alliance with Atlantica and most important of all, Ariel was allowed to stay as a human. A representative of Atlantica in her court, sealing her deal with the sea for years to come.

Or just another woman for her pleasure.

One night Queen Elsa laid on her bed, unable to sleep, even with the hands of her harem resting on her body. Normally she would be blissfully sleeping, and wake up with even more pleasure.

But the war on France was on her mind. Their Jacobin government struggled each and every step of the way. Napoléon III was dead a year before she started her own campaign, and then France fell into another Age of Terror. The French people needed a ruler. But they cried "witch" all across Paris, carrying banners against her and screamed unholy beast. Which was hilarious, considering House Bourbon consulted with fey often.

_House Bourbon._

"That's it!" Elsa shouted, waking up some of her women.

"Elsaaaa, go back to sleep!" Anna cried, her eyes still closed.

"Belle! Wake up," Elsa said, shaking the French girl awake.

"Hmmn?"

"That forest near your village, there was a castle there, was there not? A castle belonging to a cadet branch of House Bourbon?" Belle opened her eyes slowly, only able to half understand the Queen.

"I…think, but it disappeared. They say only a monster lives in the woods now."

"Woods brimming with magic, a royal family disappears, and a beast shows up in its place? All too coincidental for me."

"What…what are you saying?"

"Go back to sleep Belle, we're taking a trip to your old home tomorrow."

* * *

It was the second time the village of Vaimboult had seen a conqueror ride through on a white horse. They were two very different situations, however. When General Napoléon passed through the small provincial town all those decades ago, the villagers merely waved and wished him well on his campaign through Italy to the south.

Now was a more worrisome time. It hadn't been that long since her forces occupied the area. The villagers hadn't been levied to fight in the war, so they never had the unfortunate fate of meeting the Arendellian forces.

They cautiously went out of their houses as Queen Elsa rode in, followed by more ice soldiers.

Before the annexation of Corona, Elsa would ride into battle with a sleigh made of ice, pulled by steeds of her own creation. But she left behind her sleigh after acquiring what was possibly the best stallion in the world. Gifted to her by the King of Corona as thanks for finding Rapunzel, Maximus the horse was a product of generations of fine breeding. As smart as he was strong, Maximus went well with Elsa's white uniform, further enhancing her image as conqueror.

_And I saw, and behold a white horse: and she that sat on him had a bow; and a crown was given unto her: and she went forth conquering, and to conquer… -Revelation 6:2-_

Belle caught up with Elsa on her own horse, Philippe, a brown stallion, one not nearly as impressive as Maximus, but definitely as lively. "I have to be honest. I never wanted to return here, they're looking at me like I'm some sort of traitor."

Elsa listened to her bitter words before spotting three beautiful blonde triplets glaring at Belle. No doubt they were the ones bullying Belle. She flicked her fingers and caused their dresses to ride up, giving everyone a view of their white bloomers. "There, that should send a message." Belle could only laugh.

Rapunzel followed them, sitting idly on a carriage, with an ice construct serving as coach man. Elsa circled into the town square, dismounting in front of a tavern. "Gaston D'Aulnoy!" Elsa called in French, and a man in a red shirt presented himself before her, giving her a respectful bow. "Rise," she ordered and he did. He was a handsome tall man with black hair and jaw made of steel. He was nervous, but he put a confident front. "I am Elsa, Queen of the new Kalmar Union and High Queen to the German States. This is my vassal, Princess Rapunzel of Corona." Rapunzel hopped next to Elsa's side, exchanging bows with him. "And you, of course, know my Lady-in-Waiting Belle, my most trusted adviser."

"Heyyyy…Belle," he said, giving her a sheepish wave. Belle merely crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Monsieur Gaston, my dear lady here tells me you almost forced her to marry you, is that true?"

"Well…I, you see-" he stammered, before the Queen cut him off again.

"Now, you're a man that seems to go after what he wants, and is used to getting his way. I can understand that, but…" She walked to him, putting her cold finger under his chin. "…when someone says no, it's no. Understood?"

"Y-yes your majesty!"

"Good, it's time for you to redeem yourself then," Elsa said, backing off slowly. "Let's go in please." Elsa and Rapunzel strode past him, while Belle continued to glare at him slowly.

"Come on you ignoramus," she scoffed, as she went into the tavern, leaving the stunned man behind.

Finally he recovered his senses and said "You're an igno…that." And he followed the women in, finding Belle and Elsa sitting on a table while Rapunzel stared at the mounted animals at the wall. Gaston narrowed his eyes, because he could have sworn he saw some kind of lizard on her shoulder.

"They tell me you're the best hunter in all of southern France," Elsa said, interrupting his stairing.

"Why yes! The best in all of France in fact!" He puffed his chest as he sat down, smiling at both ladies. Belle rolled her eyes while Elsa smiled.

"So, handsome, what do you know about the forest there?" She asked, motioning her head towards the direction of the supposed haunted woods.

"Dangerous, you can get lost if you're not an experienced tracker. There's a pack of wolves there, but they seem really angry for some reason. Weirdly so."

"But you've hunted there?"

"Of course, bagged some good game too," he said, smiling charmingly.

"Have you ever seen…a castle there?" Elsa asked lowly, putting her hands under chin. Gaston's eyes widened, before settling down into an uneasy grin.

"I swore I once saw a mirage or something. Is there supposed to be a castle there?" He asked, as if something was prodding his mind. _How could these people forgot about a huge royal castle in…unless, memory wipe? _Elsa thought.

"This is some powerful magic at play here," she said with a frown, Rapunzel turning her head towards them.

"What?" Gaston asked.

"Nothing…Gaston, would you be a dear and show me where you last saw this castle?" she asked, with a heavily flirtatious voice.

"No can do, I could never forgive myself if harm came to a beautiful lady such as yourself! Queen, witch, or not!" Belle groaned as he said that. Elsa moved her finger into his chest, riding it up slowly to Gaston's neck and causing the man to breathe heavily at her touch.

"Gaston, I'm going to win this war soon, that doesn't bother you, right? Little innocent old' me ruling over France?"

Gaston had never truly cared for politics. He didn't care who wore the crown in France, whether it was a Bourbon, a Bonaparte or no crown at all. _Besides, aren't Bourbons pretty much German anyways? What's a Nordic woman to me in the throne?_ Plus, she's hot. So no, it didn't bother him that "little old her" was conquering France.

"Once the rule of law is set, Monsieur Gaston, I will remember who my friends were…" Her hand slowly rolled up his thigh, reaching ever closer to his erection. His face lit up, and Belle's hands covered her own face.

"My Queen," he coughed loudly. "I will happily escort you fine ladies through the forest," he announced happily.

"Good, but first, I'm going to show you what you have missed out on." Elsa then grabbed Belle's embarrassed face, crashing their lips together into a deep kiss in front of Gaston. The man's jaw dropped at the site, never having seen two women do this, at least not without him involved. Belle was surprised at first, eyes open at the sudden manhandling, but quickly accepted it and let Elsa's tongue in.

_Should I do something? Isn't this an abomination against God? But then I haven't been in a church in years. _Gaston continued to stare as Elsa bought Belle closer, their chests touching and the Queen's hands roaming and groping everywhere. _Women are crazy, might as well enjoy the show while it lasts._

* * *

"Yeah, this all looks very foreboding," Elsa said, walking silently behind Gaston towards the now visible castle nestled deep in the woods. "How has this been hidden all these years?" _Magic, right._

"Those wolves seemed pretty protective," Rapunzel said, crouching behind Elsa.

"That was good work there, Queen, never seen an animal frozen in a solid block of ice like that. I should take you hunting with me," Gaston said, then adding, as he hid behind a tree, "that's the castle. They say a beast lives there. That's your target, isn't it?" He pointed his rifle at the castle, scouting for any movement.

"Yes, the beast is my target. Stand watch Gaston, and make sure no one gets in the castle while we're inside. Belle, Rapunzel. You're with me," she ordered, both women following her towards the gate.

"Wait, you can't go in there!"

"Gaston, who's going to save us if we're attacked by outsiders? Only a big strong man like you could save us," she smiled, before continuing on her way. Gaston stood there alone, and then put himself into a prone position behind a bush, the tip of his rifle's barrel at the entryway.

"No one gets through Gaston."

"Nice work stroking his ego," Belle said, tip toeing behind them while raising her yellow dress to free her feet. She realized she probably should have worn slacks like Elsa, or a more breathable, travel friendly dress like Rapunzel.

They opened the gate and walked slowly through the neglected courtyard. "Whatever's here…it knows of our presence," Elsa said, looking at all directions.

"This place…has magic," Rapunzel shuddered, being extra sensitive to such things.

"I'm not even attuned to such things…and it all feels so wrong…" Belle exclaimed, her nervousness tying her stomach into a knot. Elsa was the first to reach the entryway, and gave it a small shove. The massive doors opened, inviting them in an obvious honey trap.

"Stay close to me, and run when I say so, like we discussed…" The Queen and her two slaves stuck together as they walked into the foyer. "Nice castle, the gothic architecture seems out of place though.

"Right?" Rapunzel agreed, holding on to Elsa tight.

"Oh, my apologies for my home not being to your standards!" A voice bellowed from above one of the floors. Rapunzel shrieked as both women hung closer to the Queen, Elsa herself trying to locate the source. "Intruders in my castle…uninvited guests…like the one before."

"Tell me of this guest," Elsa demanded, cautious and ready for a fight.

"Illusions…like... a... camouflage... in the trees," the beast snarled, his voice low and grumbling. "She came to me, young as I was, innocent…I should have known…I should have MAULED HER WHERE SHE STOOD!" He roared, the castle itself shaking with his authority. "Standing here, smelling the air, I realize…much like you she was, a façade of beauty to hide a dark heart…you reek of magic. I will not make the same mistake twice."

_So, he's the victim of a curse, presumably by a magic user._

"I will not ask you what you want, witch! I will end your threat where you stand. Before you can hurt us further," he announced, jumping from his alcove into the darkness before them. Elsa still couldn't see his shape, it was big, and she should make out horns, but beyond that his silhouette remained clouded. What she could see, however, were his blue eyes. They almost shined in the darkness, a testament of what he was.

"Prince Louis-Adam of Bourbon…stand down," Elsa said, the beast's eyes opening at the surprise of hearing his name.

"Knowing my name will not save you," the beast retorted, etching ever closer to them.

"Go now!" she commanded to Rapunzel and Belle, as they took off to their right. The Beast quickly reacted, sprinting after them, but was blocked with a giant ice wall. He stepped back, growling and turned his attention back to Elsa. "Do you even know what's been going on in the past few years?" she asked, actually bothered that the prince was ignorant of his country and the world at large.

"Don't care, someone like me has no place beyond these walls," he seemed almost somber as he walked towards her. He stepped into the light, finally revealing his form to her. Elsa's face remained stoic, her lips slightly quivered however.

He was not, in fact, a hideous monster. He might have been a bit unsettling at first sight, and his snarling teeth certainly didn't help, but he was far from ugly. Prince Adam was a large bipedal creature, brown fur everywhere, with claws that could slice flesh. Looking at his hind legs, Elsa saw that he could probably run on all fours if need be. He wore a red cloak around his body, preserving unneeded modesty.

There was no discernible creature or animal he could be identified with. A dog perhaps? Or maybe a mix of canine and feline that melded together rather gloriously in her opinion. He had blonde "eyebrows" that, along with his blue eyes, gave his face much needed emotion. He could be adorable, if he didn't look so angry.

"Who are you?" he asked, towering over Elsa.

"Elsa, Queen of the reborn Kalmar Union and the German states."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to be King of France, so that I may focus my attention elsewhere," she said, the Beast walking away and examining her ice wall.

"What happened to King Charles? My uncle?"

"Died of cholera after being exiled. They put an imbecile from the House of Orleans on the throne, that didn't work out either. Afterwards, another Bonaparte rose to power, he, however, was assassinated. I believe it was by an agent of Emperor Ferdinand; I'll prove it when I capture Vienna one day." The Beast looked at her, and for a moment, contemplated her words. Another Bonaparte had rose to power? No wonder his uncle hid him there at a young age. And who was Ferdinand? The name sounded German. If this Nordic woman had conquered the German Confederation, but there was still an Emperor around, he could only assume he was the Austrian Emperor.

Adam never did like the Austrians.

And Elsa herself? Adam hadn't gotten much of his foreign affairs studies done before his current circumstances came into being, but he had to wonder how one person subjugated all of Scandinavia and remade the old Kalmar Union. Was she of House Westerguard from the Southern Isles? Or House Fairsken of Arendelle? No, he remembered reading House Fairsken being a nice and agreeable people, not conquerors. She had to be a Westerguard.

"And what of France? What of my country? What's happening to it?"

"Chaos, civil war and foreign invasion." The beast narrowed his eyes at her.

"And you are the invader…like your Viking ancestors once did to Paris." The Beast growled lowly. "I will end you now and save my country…even I if can never see it again!" He smiled, his teeth flaring, approaching her slowly on all fours. "And those two women? My castle moves at my command! Sings at my command! Fights…at my command! They will not even reach the guest rooms before they fall." And he pounced towards her.

* * *

"What are we looking for?" Belle asked as her and Rapunzel ran through the dark, dimly lit corridors of the castle.

"Elsa theorizes that this curse has an object that acts as its center, if I can find it…" They both stopped, hearing the sounds of wood creaking, as if someone was walking nearby. Soon, the sound of a low voice began echoing in the walls. Then it rose its pitch, a melodic and operatic voice singing as the sounds of wood creaking got louder.

Terrified, they both turned their heads. Looking at the corner of the hall they just came too as the singing got louder. A shadow, it's shape unrecognizable to them, rose from that direction. Something heavy was bouncing, making all the noise. Both women held on to each other closer as the operatic stranger finally appeared.

They both screamed at the singing wardrobe hoping towards them, and quickly ran the other direction. They ran and ran, turning another corner and bolting into a room. Crouching, Belle watched the hallways from under the door, the wardrobe passing them. She placed her finger on her lips, signifying Rapunzel to stay quiet.

"I think we're out of the woods now," Belle whispered.

"Was that-?"

"A singing moving wardrobe? Yes, now come on!" But as they got up, their room lit up in earie green light.

"Oh…but you're not quite out of danger yet," a deep male voice said. Both women turned to the other side of the room, a massive organ, with the silhouette of a face moving and grinning over it.

A horrifying, but beautiful rendition of Mozart's Requiem Mass in D minor reverberated from the living organ. Other instruments rose, as if from the depths of Hell, to make an unholy symphony, joining the organ. Accompanying them were several playwright masks, floating in formation, two long columns stretching from the organ. They sang the accompanying lyrics.

_Dies iræ, dies illa,_

_Solvet sæclum in favilla;_

_Teste David cum Sibylla._

The organ's inner lights turned red, and the whole room seemed to glow with a hellish hue. Like demons, the masks floated towards them, singing and smiling. For a moment, Belle thought she was dead and that her debauchery and sin had led her into the bowels of pandemonium itself. It would be just a prelude for the torture, and at that thought she began to scream loudly. But the infernal choir was louder still, drowning out her screams.

_Quantus tremor est futurus,_

_Quando judex est venturus,_

_Cuncta stricte discussurus!_

"Belle! Let's go!" Rapunzel however had no such misgivings, and pulled the girl out of the room before the masks came onto them. "Snap out of it!" She slapped the girl, who quickly shook her head.

"Sorry," Belle said, giving her an uneasy smile. But their relief was cut short, as sounds of metallic shrieking began to hit their ears. Another possessed object was bouncing towards them from down the hall, a stove, slowly using its exhaust pipes as arms. Its furnace opened with fire, like a fallen angel crawling from the river Phlegethon, blood and flames dripping, to eat and chew on the damned for all eternity.

Rapunzel however would not be intimidated by such Dantian imagery, and grabbed something from her handbag. Frying pan in hand, she positioned herself like a French tennis player and swung. The pan spun like a boomerang, hitting the stove on its leg and causing it to trip, the army of kitchen appliances that had been following it tripped behind them and caused a massive pile up.

The frying pan came back to her hand. Belle could scarcely comprehend what just happened. "Let's go!" Rapunzel said again.

They both ran, they didn't know where too, but they ran anyways. Not in a rush to meet another stove, or an organ.

"Wait! Wait!" Someone called to them, a male voice to be sure.

"No, Lumiere!" Someone else said, scolding the first voice.

Belle and Rapunzel stopped, spying two objects on the floor bickering. A chandelier, and a clock. "Hello Mademoiselles, I am Lumiere, head valet for this castle," the chandelier greeted, giving them a small bow.

"How cute! My name is Rapunzel, but you can call me Punzie, this is Belle," she said, bending down to them.

"Don't trust them, it's a trap!" Belle said, nervous still.

"She's a little spooked, sorry."

"Lumiere! Do not consort with them. They are the thralls of a witch and they must be stopped!" The clock said. While Lumiere was evidently a local, the clock was clearly English, judging by his accent.

"Nonsense! They are beautiful ladies, and we do not attack beautiful ladies. They are our guests," he said, smiling through his wax head. "Forgive my friend. He is a stick in the mud as they say." Lumiere teased and kicked the clock. Taking the hint, and defeated, he turned to the women.

"I am Cogsworth, Majordomo of the master, and you both need to leave now!"

"Don't listen to my rude friend, how can we help you?" Several more wardrobes were heading their direction. Lumiere turned and waved one of his candle hands, ordering them to stop. They looked at him apprehensively, before obeying and turning around.

"Well…" Rapunzel began saying. "If you and your master didn't attack us, you'd know we're here to help you."

"And how you can help us?" Cogsworth said, crossing his little wooden arms before a realization hit him. "Unless…"

"See Cogsworth? Too hasty," Lumiere interjected, turning back to the women.

"This curse, it clearly affects this whole castle. You were all men once, am I right?" Rapunzel asked.

"A sad truth, and a fact that haunts us. To be human again is our dream," Lumiere said romantically. "I would have trysts with all the maids again…and all the noble women that visited, and their attendants…" Lumiere reminisced with an audible scoff from Cogsworth.

"Is there an object that this curse is focused on…something that your master would be careful to hide?"

"I…"

"Lumiere!" Cogsworth screamed.

"Pleaseeee," Rapunzel begged, grabbing the chandelier and kissing its metal base. Lumiere metaphorically, not literally, melted at her touch.

"…the west wing" he said in a daze. Rapunzel held him in her hand, now her light source and grabbed Cogsworth at great protest, pressing him to her chest. "That way," Lumiere pointed. All four of them then began to make their way to the west wing.

"The only way to break this curse-" Cogsworth, beat red at being squished against the princess' breasts, said.

"True love? I have something better than that." Rapunzel finished his thought for him.

Once they climbed the west wing, a noticeably decayed part of the castle and entered the Prince's private room. It was in shambles, having suffered years of the Beast's repressed rage. There were claw marks everywhere, the drapes were torn and one large portrait in specifically was hastily ruined, like if a child in a tantrum had ripped it open.

"That must be his portrait," Belle said, walking towards it and attempting to pull the torn piece back up.

"Yes…that was the master, he can't quite look at himself anymore," Lumiere said with clear sadness in his voice. Rapunzel however had been staring at a glowing rose nestled in a glass case.

"That's it right?" Rapunzel asked, not taking her eyes off the flower.

"Yes, but-" Rapunzel quickly put Lumiere and Cogsworth down, walking briskly towards the cursed object. "Wait! Don't touch it!"

"If you want me to break this curse, you'll need to trust me," she said, placing her hands on the glass case and removing it. The rose stayed in its place, floating.

"You're a witch too?" Cogsworth asked, more curious than accusatory.

"Sort of..."

"Rapunzel, but your hair…" Belle said, having learned her friend's story ever since she came into Elsa's care.

"My hair was a conduit, it was easier to use, but ultimately unnecessary. My bodily fluids can suffice as well."

"Is that why I feel so refreshed after we…" Belle said, a small blush on her cheeks.

"I need to sing as well."

"Well you certainly sing then, especially when I touch you b-" Lumiere "ohhed" in realization and then did a most perverse French laugh.

"Nice…" he said, nodding his head in approval. Cogsworth merely rolled his eyes.

"Tears work, as does blood," Rapunzel continued, taking a small needle from her bag and holding her finger over the flower.

"Rapunzel?" Belle asked, worried.

"Watch and be amazed," the princess said, pricking her finger as one slow drop of blood hit the flower. As soon as it made contact, Rapunzel began to sing a song, a song etched into her very heart.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

The blood drop began to glow, as a golden color came and spread through the whole flower.

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine…_

The whole flower glew in a golden light, Rapunzel's magic having overtaken it.

_What once…was mine_

Then the very castle shook. And in a nearby town, an enchantress frowned.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts, reviews and critiques are the life blood of fics. **


	3. Horse that was Red

Elsa dropped on one knee, her breaths short and desperate. But she gave a long sigh in relief.

The Beast had fallen, but not by her hand, dropping onto the floor as the whole castle begun to change. Gone was the dark Gothic imagery; the castle became brighter. The gargoyles turned into angelic statues, and the dead fountains came to life. The windows opened by themselves and let the light in. The whole forest outside became less brooding, the trees giving way for sun to come in.

The foyer was still covered with ice, their battle having near wrecked the entire room. It was not an easy battle. Elsa had to keep on the defensive at all time, especially since she didn't want to kill the prince. One blow from Adam could have ended her. He was that strong, having shattered several of her ice walls with just his brute strength.

Adam stirred, groaning and looking up. "What…happened?" he said, the last thing he remembered was charging towards Elsa and dodging her attacks. The Queen walked up to him, offering her hand.

"Rapunzel-that's what happened," she said as he hesitantly took her hand, helping him stand up. Adam held on to his red cloak, now almost too big for his human body. Elsa took a good look at him,; he was certainly very handsome. Tall, with light brown hair that matched his mane as the beast, his blue eyes still almost innocent.

"Well, whatever you did…I-you have my thanks, and my apologies."

Elsa smiled and said "But you were correct, I am a conqueror. You had every right to stop me."

"You could be Bonaparte himself back from the dead, and at this point, I'd still kiss you," he said, before realizing his words.

"Well…in that case," Elsa gave him a brief, but deep kiss on his lips. Adam, on his part, was instantly hot all over, even though her body was cold. That was his first real contact with a woman. He hugged his cloak as to not show her how his body had reacted. He was still quite flustered when their lips parted. "Shall we cooperate, Louis-Adam?"

"I...yes, anything you want. And please, there are dozens of Louises out there, just Adam for me." At that point, several people began to emerge from the corridors and passages, joining them in the foyer. The castle inhabitants, the staff and other guests, once cursed into being household objects, were now human again. They stumbled out into the open, as if they had just woken up from a long daze.

"My Lord? Is that you?" A portly woman dressed as a maid called out, walking slowly, her eyes open, examining herself and everyone around her. She was followed by six children, with one holding her skirt.

"Potts! Yes, it's good to see you again," Adam said, hugging the woman.

"Master!" Cogsworth, slick haired and mustached, ran towards the prince. Lumiere followed suit, with a shit-eating grin and a powdered wig.

"Lumiere! Cogsworth!" Adam hugged them both, lifting them into the air. Rapunzel and Belle followed in, the whole foyer filled with the formerly cursed.

"Belle! Punzie!" Elsa, who had been scared that the castle may have gotten to them, grabbed both women. "It worked!"

"It did, as you said it would," Belle replied, buried in the Queen's arms. "It was scary."

"It's okay dear, it's over now," Elsa said, letting go of the women. "Adam, do you have a small diner or something of the sort? Where we can have a discussion? In private?"

"Yes, right this way."

* * *

"Forgive my tardiness, I had to get decent," Adam said, entering the small diner in royal blue regimental dress with a golden collar and cufflinks. His black trousers accentuated his legs down to his brown military boots.

"You already look the part, my dear Prince," Elsa said, sitting down with Rapunzel at her side. "Prince Adam, this is Princess Rapunzel of Corona."

"Hi," the younger woman replied. "Say hi, Pascal!" The reptilian companion on her shoulder merely rolled his eyes.

"Corona? So you are Wilhelm's daughter? The one I heard was lost?" he asked as he took a seat opposite from Elsa.

"Yup, that's me!"

"She's also the one who cured you," said Elsa , her hands under her chin.

"Well, my princess, you have my eternal gratitude m8." The door rang open and Mrs. Potts, ever tireless, rode in with a tea cart.

"Hello darlings, we don't want you to think you're not _still _our guests," she said in a bubbly tone. She began placing their beverages on little plates in front of them. "Food will be ready soon." And three royals were left alone again. It took a moment for Adam to speak up.

"So, King of France?" he asked, looking down.

"I supposed you would be…what? Louis the Nineteenth?" Elsa asked, pondering the question herself.

"Yeah, the nineteenth. In a country who's sworn to disavow kings, opting for the path of the republic." Adam took a momentary glance to the window, the trees outside swerving under the afternoon sun. Beyond those halls, beyond his castle, his idyllic prison, was France.

"A messy republic," she said, his attention back to her. "There's infighting. Rebels abound, and the streets of Paris fill with blood of those taken by the guillotine," she said, then adding, "there are beheadings almost every day."

"Dear God," Adam said, his face contorting into a grimace. "The guillotine? Has everyone gone mad?" He stood up, walking towards the window with his fists clenched. "Queen Elsa," he said, not looking at her. "What is your goal here?"

Elsa looked back at the younger princess, and gave the girl a comforting look and squeezed her hand. "I haven't told many people this, but I'm not just waging war to create an empire-or anything of the sort. And my hold on Germany is temporary," Elsa began explaining, walking near the prince.

"Here I thought you wanted the world?" he asked, with a forced chuckle.

She smiled, looking towards the forest as well. "I want to create a…'league' of nations of sort, something that can hold mankind together and give us eternal peace. But I can't do that if everyone is divided and attacking each other."

"Will that even work? Can such a league be effective at containing mankind's aggression?" He noticed that her lips twitched and her eyes narrowed.

"I truly do not know. I do not know if I can do this. But I had to take action. I wasn't going to sit on my throne all my life, tending to flowers and singing songs." They were all silent for a moment. Adam could agree. Royals had a duty to the people, and just not their people, but everyone. "Speaking of which," Elsa said "We should hold a ballto commemorate your return. Invite the local villagers and show them what a good man you are."

"Oh! I can plan it!" Rapunzel said excitedly.

* * *

It took two days, but Rapunzel had prepared the castle for the festivities with the help of the staff. Banners were hung, party lanterns were lit and the whole castle just seemed more comfortable.

The villagers, dressed in their finest clothes, arrived in roves to the castle.

"Queen Elsa?" called Rapunzel through the guestrooms. "Come on, the ball is starting!" Her calls were answered when Elsa emerged from a room, wiping some lipstick off her mouth. She had changed, no doubt with her magic, from the military uniform to a wide blue dress. Elsa's dress even had a high collar in the back.

"Sorry, I was a bit entertained," she said, fixing her cleavage. Rapunzel took a look, seeing a naked and exhausted woman lying on the bed.

"Oh, who's she?"

"I think her name was…Babette? I've always wanted a French maid," she said, giving Rapunzel a smooch."Let's go dance, then."

Elsa and Rapunzel walked hand in hand to the ballroom, where everyone was gathering. Rapunzel "ohhed" at several of the people she recognized as the monsters who attacked her. She saw what she was sure was the wardrobe conversing with some guests in a high and regal tone. Elsa looked to see Belle arguing with one of the blonde triplets in a corner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Prince Louis-Adam of Bourbon," Lumiere announced, the man in question walking down the stairs regally.

"People of Vaimboult, my staff and honored guests!" He announced. There was a pause in his voice as he looked at the large mass of people before him. "It is a great honor to stand here before you. To see the French people being able to survive turmoil shows our hardy spirits. You are truly a light at the end of this long nightmare." His eyes were solemn, but he continued.

"But I have returned, and I will not stand for what those fools in Paris are doing! I will march there, and I will remove them! Make no mistake, I will create a new constitution, one which will guarantee freedom for every man, woman, and child in France." He raised his hand, and the ballroom erupted in cheers. "I ask you to help me, I ask every man that can fight to follow. Hell, I ask every woman that can fight to follow. We will need all able bodies if we want to free France. Down with the usurpers! LONG LIVE France, LONG LIVE ITS PEOPLE!"

"LONG LIVE KING LOUIS-ADAM!" They all cheered.

"But first, a celebration!" he said with glee. Forte, the same man who had been cursed to be an organ, took that as his cue and began on the piano. Those who could dance began to dance, while others just idly talked about what? Penises? They idly talked about penises. "First dance my Queen?" he asked Elsa, bowing and presenting his hand.

"Of course," she said, curtsying, taking his hand, and allowing herself to be spun. "You haven't lost your skills I see." Most European nobility learned to ballroom dance as part of their education. She was glad Adam hadn't lost the lessons. As other joined in, they stayed in the center, doing the minuet dance. "You will have German auxiliaries to help you," she said, still smiling, words hushed.

"People will talk, people will say I'm in your pocket," he said, spinning her again and letting her fall into his extended arm.

"Aren't you?" She was pulled on her feet again, in perfect harmony with everyone else. "Legitimists and monarchists will flock to you, but talks of constitution will bring the ire of the ultra conservatives. Whatever you will muster will not be enough, you need my help. I'll pull my most of my ice men out, but I'll send some regulars and auxiliaries to back you up."

"And the Austrians?" Adam asked.

"Let me worry about the Austrians, you will not be assassinated like the Bonaparte was" Elsa listened to the musical cue. "Partner change, talk later," and she danced towards another man, while someone came unto him.

"Oh, you're Lady Belle, right?" He asked, flushed at the sight of the yellow covered woman before him.

"Yes, and you're the beast," she replied curtly, letting him lead her through the motions.

"My apologies-for everything-I was not-"

"It's fine, I'd be rather miffed as well in that condition," she interrupted, before smiling back at him.

"You're very beautiful, Lady Belle," he said, blushing and smiling. Belle reacted much the same as he, her cheeks as crimson as fire. As she looked at Adam's eyes, she felt something there, but only for a moment.

"You're easy on the eyes yourself, your highness. I will pray for your victory and health." Once the initial dance was done, Belle approached Adam again, with a black haired man.

"Prince? This is Monsieur Gaston D'Aulnoy, he helped us brave the castle," she presented, as the hunter gave him a polite bow.

"Sir, um, your highness, an honor to meet you!"

"As to you, good man," Adam said, inspecting the much larger individual before him. "You are quite the specimen."

"Thank you, sir. Since you're back from the dead and all, I wanted to offer you my services. My father and grandfather fought in the wars and defended France. Or you know, tried to, at least. I wish to do the same for you," Gaston said, as his fist rose to his chest in a salute. "I swear to you that on this day, I will serve you, my prince, as the one true King of France!" He said, giving him another bow.

"Why…thank you, I could very much use good men like you at my side."

"Now, with that," Elsa said, grabbing both their attention. "I'll be taking my leave soon."

"Ah, your presence will be missed, Queen Elsa." Adam and Gaston both bowed to her.

"I remember you said something about my Viking ancestors. Norsemen always took loot from their travels," she said with an almost villainous sneer as Adam began darting his eyes back and forth.

"Oh uh, is there anything you need?" He asked, thinking about all his possessions.

"You have a maid, Babette. I'll be taking her with me," Elsa said.

"That's all? For a moment I thought you wanted something material."

"People are material, and one of the most valuable possessions one could have." Elsa looked around the party attendees, taking note of three in particular. "And I'll also be taking those three whores from the village."

* * *

She rode a red horse, one whose hooves could trot over water, leaving only little sprays of droplets with each step. "Somebody cheated," she had repeated to herself, from France and all the way to the Mediterranean. With clenched teeth, she rode through the sea. A heavy fog, almost as thick as a wall, parted for her. Greeting her were two giant bronze statues of the goddess Hecate, looking at each other in eternal contemplation. They wore spiked crowns and held staves, as if judging those who entered the island of Eëa, the all-time home of Circe the Enchantress.

_And there went out another horse that was red; and power was given to her that sat thereon to take peace from the earth, and that they should kill one another: and there was given unto her a great sword. -Revelations 6:4-_

But Circe was not so much a name as it was a title. Since the times of heroes, there was always a Circe, a divine punisher who would show the powerful their own reflections. Although the current Circe was older than her looks implied, she was hardly immortal. She was pushing one hundred, and that was "young" for someone with divine blood, as diluted as it may have been. She continued riding, the horse's hooves hitting sand. There was a palace beyond the beach, standing proud and tall. It's white columns and simas making it obviously Greek, much like the Pantheon in Athens.

Except not ruined with age.

Two large primates took her horse as she dismounted in front of the temple. Various other beasts of varying biology, from reptilian, to mammal and even scaly crustaceans littered and worked around her island. They were men once, but they had long since lost themselves to the curse, becoming simple minded servants of Circe. She was waiting for Adam to give in as well, since "true love" was a fleeting thing. He would have swelled the ranks of beasts there.

But he cheated.

Circe's face contorted with disgust, her fists balled as she entered her palace. Several women stood, covered in nothing but white loincloths, in two rows all the way to the throne. The nearest slave girl awaited her with a jug. Circe snatched it from her hands and drank. But one sip was enough to warrant a spit and a backhand to the slave girl. She dropped onto the red carpet, holding her cheek in pain. "This is ChiaWine! Everybody knows when I come back from a long trip, I drink Prammian Wine!" Circe glared at the girl, then at all the other women, who quivered in fear. "Take her, whip her and then put her to work in the mines," she commanded, two ape men quickly picking the girl up from the floor.

"No! Queen Circe! Please! I'm sorry!" she screamed as she was taken away, her screams slowly being drawn out by distance. Another girl quickly took her place, holding the appropriate drink. Circe took it and drank it on her walk to the throne. Sitting down and staring at her hall, her legions of men-beast and slave girls ready to tend to her every need, she glared down her halls. But her mind went back to Prince Adam, or rather, the person that interfered.

"Queen Elsa." She let the name roll off her tongue. "Queen El-sah...Queen Elsa," she repeated, her head rolled back onto her throne, "you will pay dearly for your meddling."

* * *

"Home sweet home," Elsa said, her ship having docked in her private pier in Arendelle castle. She took a breath, the cold air of the fjord filling her lungs.

"Elsa!" Anna said, running up to embrace her sister. "I missed you! What did you do? I heard soooo much stuff about France and Prince Adam-" Elsa quieted her sister with a kiss. She did crash her car on her, though.

"I'll tell you all about it later," Elsa said, smiling at her sister's daze.

"Hi Anna!" Rapunzel passed by with her own luggage, followed by Belle.

"Do bring me the prisoners please!" Elsa commanded, the ice men from the ship's deck turning around, relaying her orders. Minutes later, four naked women in chains were led out of the ship, stepping onto the stone docks with their bare feet. Anna gasped, noting how tightly restrained they all were.. Each had their hands cuffed behind their back, with a chain link to a heavy steel collar. There were heavy manacles on their legs, slowing their pace considerably. They were all gagged and the chilly winds were making their nipples stiff. "Where'd you get triplets? And who's the other one?"

"Release the brunette," Elsa commanded, her inhuman troops unshackling Babette, the French maid. "Did you enjoy the ride, Babette?"

"Yes my Queen," she said, face flushed, smiling in an almost lewd manner.

"As my maid, your responsibilities will be limited to just my room."

"And mine!" Anna added, her eyes roaming Babette's entire body.

"…and the princess's. Give her some chambers, let her rest." With Elsa's orders, two ice men escorted the woman into the castle. "As for you three, put them in the dungeon. They'll be fetched later." Even with their muffled protests, they were led away by a chain, like collared dogs.

"You're usually not that rough with our new additions. What did they do?" Anna asked, watching as their naked rears were taken underground.

"I'll tell you later."

"Hey, I have something to show you." Anna grabbed her elder sister's hand, dragging her from the docks into their castle. All the way to Elsa's room. "You know our oriental girl, Reiko?"

"Japanese, Anna, and yes," Elsa answered, sitting on her spacy bed as Anna went to fetch something from the drawers. She remembered how one of her ships had intercepted a Dutch trading vesselfinding that they had illegally taken a woman from Japan. She was horribly mistreated. The ice men had confiscated their cargo and warned them they would happily tell the Japanese emperor of their transgression, breaking their trading pact with them. William, King of the Dutch, made no mention of it. Elsa assumed the issue would never be brought up. The eastern girl herself was taken to Elsa, and she never once desired to go home.

"She showed me this scroll," Anna said, picking up a piece of parchment and rolling it on the bed. Elsa turned her torso, picking her legs up to see the scroll more closely. There were a few illustrations, numbered by rows and columns. Each beautiful ink drawing showed the figure of a woman, bound in a number of rope bindings.

"What is this?"

"They call it...'Shibari', it's an art form. Apparently," Anna said, sitting up next to her sister. Elsa looked back at the scroll, blushing at the images of the restrained women. Some were suspended in the air, in intricate and complicated knots. The first few showed some hand bindings from behind the back. The next few ones, however, showed full body bindings in suspension.

Elsa was more of a fan of chains. Chains were official and legal. They were a judgment she could pass on, a way to show just how powerless others were to her. She found the use of ropes for the purpose of binding the barbaric and low class. But, these drawings perhaps showed a new perspective to rope. And a new appreciation for the multitude of ways to tie someone up.

"And you want to try it?" Elsa asked.

Anna bit her lips, face flushed and answered "yes".

"I see. Then please stand and strip, Princess Anna of Arendelle," Elsa commanded, Anna immediately obeyed her elder sister, standing and beginning to undo her corset. Once her dress came loose, she let it drop from her shoulders and exposed her naked body. Elsa stood and walked around her sister, enjoying the sight before her. Like the surface of the moon, Anna's white skin had little freckles all over, on her shoulders, on her cheeks and even on her _cheeks_. As a contrast to most high class women, Anna was a girl who liked to climb and run often, and thus had a very well developed body. Unlike Elsa's slimmer frame, Anna had muscles in the right areas, fat in the right areas, and fair skin which marked so easily. Her body could bring herself past exhaustion and still go on. She was innocent, and yet she was most deserving of punishment. Her body craved discipline, needed it and Elsa was more than happy to oblige her little sister's desires. "Which one do you want to try?" Elsa asked, standing behind her.

"Oh, um, number two," she answered, while looking at the scroll. Anna then stretched her arms above her head and bent her elbows until her wrists and forearms were touching just behind her hair.

"Is that comfortable?"

"I'm flexible, remember?"

"Yes, you are." Elsa smiled at the vivid imagery of Anna's "flexibility" while she touched her hands, letting her magic flow freely about her sister's limbs. Her fingertips wove rope, made of ice, enveloping her sister's forearms and wrists together into beautiful knots. Anna sighed loudly, her arms tightening. "How does it feel, does it hurt?"

"It feels so cold, but soft, like you."

"Softer than silk?" Elsa asked, staring at her creations.

"Yes," Anna answered, now a little short of breath. "But I think I overestimated myself, I feel like it'll cramp up after a while." Elsa said nothing in response, simply waving her hand and freeing Anna of her restraints. "Let's try number four instead." Parallel to her earlier form, she instead bent her arms behind and under her back, her hands touching each other just below her neck. Elsa again created rope, binding Anna's hands.

"And now?"

"Much better, I could stay a while like this."

"Good, because you will. Now turn," Elsa ordered. Once Anna was facing her, she reached out with little hesitation and pinched both her nipples. Biting her lips at the momentary pain, Anna then relaxed as Elsa's hands slowly groped the entirety of her breasts, touching them softly. Soon the cold feeling of Elsa's magic began to overcome her senses again, as more rope was slowly snaked its way around her upper body. She felt a sudden tightness in her chest, like two snakes were constricting themselves around her. When Elsa stepped back, Anna looked down, and saw the rope tied around her breasts, squeezing them, with a knot in between them. They had somehow tied themselves to her hand bindings, restraining her even further. "Be still," Elsa said, as her hand trailed through Anna's chest knot and down into her stomach, leaving frost behind that slowly weaved itself into rope. As her Elsa's fingers neared her labia, she fought off the temptation to pleasure Anna right there, instead creating more rope there and then taking her hand behind Anna's legs.

Anna moaned loudly as she felt her sister's fingers graze her, then the rope slowly tightening itself on top of her crotch. Elsa's hand passed between her buttocks until they reached her hand bindings. With a rope now nestled on in her crotch and buttocks, Anna's legs were beginning to wobble. Elsa grabbed the rope on her buttocks, giving a slight tug with an audible moan from Anna.

"Elsa…" she said, in between harried moans.

"Yes?" But Anna didn't answer immediately, just standing and trying not to moan.

"This rope," she said, looking down on them, the dark blue bindings tight and secured. "It's like I feel your love all around me."

"Do you now?"

"Hey, if someone were to come in and see us, they would reach certain conclusions."

"Oh, which conclusion?"

"That you're taking advantage of me, your sister's longing and neglected want for your touch," she answered, her smile sly and betraying her innocent demeanor.

"If I recall, it was you in fact, who kissed me first," Elsa said while shooting some magic to the ceiling, creating ice hooks.

"If I had only known what I would unleashed on the world. One simple kiss, and suddenly my sister wants to rule all of mankind." Elsa finished the hooks, looking back at Anna smiling.

"Are you ready to hang?"

"Yes," Anna answered as Elsa shot more magic, frost tying itself around her bindings behind her, and pulling her upwards. Two ropes further formed around her thighs and calves, forcing her knees to bend. Elsa quickly grabbed Anna before she fell, gently guiding her body as the ropes pulled themselves from the hooks. She let go of Anna's body as it floated up like an angel ascending.

Anna, for her part, stared wide eyed at Elsa and the floor. She swung slightly back and forth like a pendulum. With a small laugh, Elsa grabbed once more and steadied her. "You're right, your lips were curtains that parted for me, curtains to the world," she said, closing in for a kiss. "But at the end of the day, no matter how much I travel, there is truly is no place like home." Elsa closed in and finally asked "Am I not entitled to my sister's body?" Their lips met briefly, but Elsa pulled back. Anna squirmed, trying to catch her sister, but the Queen walked back to her bed. With another small blast of magic, Anna was blinded, a cold cloth encircling around her eyes.

Elsa watched.

Anna's body was suspended. Elsa's blue ropes encircling around her most sensitive areas, as her mouth was agape and unable to close. Her red hair hung around her head, her breasts moved with each breath she took, up and down in a rhythmic motion. Her body curved, her ass up high for all to see.

Truly, Princess Anna was like a pretty piece of art. Elsa mused that she should be placed in the gallery, for every prying eye to see. The thought was fun, but not likely to happen.

For Elsa, this art was interactive.

With one wave of her hand, Anna cried and moaned, as the rope between her legs moved. Her breath quickened at the friction, the grinding between her labia and buttocks, burning with a cold touch. She trashed slightly in her bonds, and swung more. Without a touch, she could be teased and brought closer to edge. With but a wave, she could make her shudder and moan. With a flick of her wrists, she could make her beg for more.

It was good to be the Queen.

* * *

**A/N: Couple of notes. Babette is the feather duster's name from Beauty and the Beast, or at least in the stage version. Circe is a semi-canon name that they gave the Enchantress, but her origin was different. **

**So, what's gonna happen next? What will Circe do? Where has Mother Gothel been all this time? What'll happen to the triplets? What other princesses will Elsa defile? It can't be Mulan, Merida or Jasmine since that would be anachronistic. Although their legacy could always live on...**

**Stay tuned and find out! Share your thoughts, gripes, critiques and flames. **


	4. Mother knows best

**A/N: Warning, this chapter contains triple incest. **

* * *

Claudette had never led a completely virtuous life, they were neither saints nor pure, but at least they could hide that part of themselves. But even she and her sisters did not deserve to be taken forcefully in chains across whole nations. Laurette, her identical sister hadn't stopped crying, laying her head on Paulette's shoulder. Paulette herself tried to hold strong, but her cheeks were as tear stained as her sister's.

The dungeon cell had a window to the fjord, its winds coming and blanketing their bodies in its cold touch. They were still naked, with only a fleece held around themselves-their only respite. Claudette stood up, walking quickly to the steel door to their cell as heavy footsteps began to echo.

"Bring up the high priority prisoner," one of the ice men said, as they opened the cell in front of theirs. A woman sat there, surprised, looking at them with wide eyes, before her lips settled into smirk. Unlike them, she was dressed in a red fancy gothic style dress.

"My scheduled walk through the gardens isn't till tomorrow, it's too early for dinner," she said standing up and putting her arms forward to be cuffed. But the monstrosities didn't place any chains, simply parting for her to pass with them on her back.

"Your presence is requested," it answered.

"Interesting." The woman had long black curly hair, and a slim, curvy body. She left with two ice men escorting her.

"You three!" One of them said, looking at the triplet's cell. Claudette jumped back in terror away from the door, hearing it open. Laurrete and Paullete stood up in fear as one of them walked in. "You are to be bathed and prepared."

"Bathed for what? Our deaths?" Claudette said, standing between them and her sister. "Leave them! Take me! Please, they're innocent!"

"Execution? A ridiculous assertion. You may be taken in chains or not, but you will be bathed and prepared. Those are my orders," the ice man said, head glowing with each syllable. Its voice was rough, but monotone. Worst of all, there was no arguing.

"Please, have mercy on them…" Claudette kneeled before them, touching their legs, her tears spilling.

"Claudette no!"

"Please! Take me, let them go!" Paullete kneeled as well. "Tell the Queen I'll do anything for their lives."

"Again, there is no execution, or anything remotely close to such a thing. Someone simply wishes your presence in their chambers," he explained, not budging at the naked pleading women before them.

_Our presence? Oh, I see._ It was all too familiar for them. _Not the best situation….but it can be managed to our favor_. She stood up, looking at her sisters with a smile. They took her cue and stood, following the ice men out of their cells.

* * *

Mother Gothel's stay in Elsa's dungeon wasn't the most horrible thing to happen in her long life. Oftentimes, the Queen herself would come down to her cell. They conversed, had tea and, of course, engaged in carnal activities. If Elsa was far too busy, or not present, another girl or maid would come to spend time with her at least once a day. Every week, she was allowed to walk through the gardens for fresh air. She had three meals and one bath a day.

But it was the daily company that really helped the most; otherwise she would have gone crazy.

The ice men escorted her to the royal bedchambers, stopping in front of a room. "So I suppose the Queen wants me in her room from now on?" Gothel asked with a smile. It was nothing new to her. She had been a mistress once or twice before becoming the hermit that she was. Of course, she had never been one to a woman before.

But it was all the same in the end.

The ice men said nothing.

"Whatever," she said opening the chambers and letting herself in. Gothel gasped in surprise. It was not the Queen waiting for her. "Rapunzel!" she said, backing up to the door.

"Hi…mom," the princess said in a low voice, hesitation thick on her lips. Gothel looked at Rapunzel like she had just seen a ghost. Since ever since her arrest, they had had not seen each other. "Would you take a seat here, next to me? Please?"

The invitation took a few moments for Gothel to process, but she slowly walked up and sat next to her adopted daughter, not daring to look at her.

"How have you been?" she asked, scooting closer.

"In a cell, Rapunzel," Gothel spat lowly, her words cutting Rapunzel like a dagger.

"I mean, besides that. I know you get company and walks. You've been fed well right?" Rapunzel scanned her mother's body, she actually seemed somewhat fuller in her cheeks.

"Yes, I've been treated relatively well." Both of them looked away from each other, silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"My parents wanted to hang you. Right there in the plaza," Rapunzel began saying, Gothel turning her head back to her. "They had…other plans before then, too. It was a fit of rage-something they wanted to call justice. But it wasn't justice. It wasn't." Rapunzel said. "Queen Elsa luckily took you away. But I wasn't ready to see you."

"Until now?"

"Until now," she repeated, smiling at Gothel before suddenly frowning and throwing weak punches at Gothel's chest. "I'm so mad at you!" She then hugged Gothel tightly. "But I missed you so much!" Her mood snapped back; she released her and crossed her arms with her cheeks puffed. "But what you did was so bad!" Finally she grabbed Gothel's hands, smiling again. "But I forgive you!"

_That's my Rapunzel_. Gothel rolled her eyes, squeezing her daughter's hands. "I missed you too, dear." But why? Rapunzel didn't have her hair anymore, what use was she? Even so, it was unusual how she hadn't rapidly aged since then. She should have been dead by now. Instead, she still had the body of a nubile young woman.

"Oh hey! Do you remember a weird drink Elsa may have given you? Like a strong tonic, maybe on your way to Arendelle?" Rapunzel asked, Gothel raising one eyebrow.

"I remember the Queen giving me something of the sort, why?"

"It was my blood."

"What!" Gothel screamed.

"Yeah, I'm still magic, that's why you haven't died. Elsa theorized it would stabilize your aging, and it did!" Rapunzel hugged her again. "But don't think I'm gonna make you immortal or anything!" she snapped before Gothel could say anything. As she looked at her mother-her surprised face-she began to realize how beautiful she was. Well, she always thought Gothel was beautiful, but that was in a more innocent time. Now, she was beginning to see Gothel for the woman she was: her sharp face, her long curly hair, and her indiscriminately shown cleavage. "This is a chance at a new life, you know," Rapunzel said, staring straight into Gothel's light green eyes.

"I've lived too long, Rapunzel. I appreciate the mercy you and Elsa have given me, but…"

"We can be mother and daughter again, but on different terms, on better terms."

"Even after everything?"

"You're still my mom," she said, squeezing Gothel tight again. "What you did was unforgivable, but you're still part of my life." Rapunzel kissed Gothel's cheek. "I want us to be close again." She kissed Gothel's cheek again, and kissed her once on her collar bone. Rapunzel's other hand rode from Gothel's leg onto her thigh, squeezing it softly as her own lips crashed onto Gothel's.

"Hmmmph!" Gothel quickly pushed Rapunzel off her, the younger girl's surprised eyes about to break into tears.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! Everything! This is not…this isn't right!" Gothel said, standing up and backing away.

"Oh, I see," Rapunzel said, eyes narrowed as she stood up and faced her mother. "So you can kidnap children from their birth parents and use her for her magic, deprive her of love and freedom. Attempt to _enslave_ her when you almost didn't get your way, but this is where you draw the line? Really!?" she screamed, coming dangerously close to her again. "Or do you just think I'm not good enough for you!"

"Rapunzel! You are my daughter!"

"I didn't come out of your womb. We don't share blood, just what is wrong with fucking?" Gothel couldn't answer. She stared at Rapunzel. She breathed in, trying to shake her confused emotions from away. "All my life," Rapunzel began, walking away and sitting back down on the bed, "I just wanted your approval and love, I wanted to you to be proud of me."

"Rapunzel…" Gothel shook her head, sitting back down near her. "Of course I'm proud of you. How can I not be proud of someone who outwitted me? You're a princess now-a future queen! You're at the top of the social ladder now, who wouldn't be happy about your success?" she said, "but that has nothing to do with getting in my skirt."

Rapunzel shyly smiled back at her. "You're right, I just wanted it because you're so beautiful."

"I know I'm beautiful, but-"

"It's not really incest, so...what's the big deal?"

"I'm still plenty sure two women is a big no no in this Christian society." Gothel took a look at a crucifix hanging on the wall. _Ironic, considering what goes on here_, she thought. Gothel's memories of her earlier life resurfaced, way far back into the High Middle Ages. _A pagan village, her first potion, her first love, her baptism, her cursing of the heavens_. She stared away from the crucifix, not letting it bother her any longer. "Although what do I care? I worship Wóden."

"And I know you definitely don't squander the women Elsa sends to you every day for 'company', you whore," Rapunzel said, smiling as Gothel gave her a playful glare.

"Yes, because you certainly haven't been under the Queen's special touch haven't you? Whore," she answered back smiling. "I'm still not sleeping with you, though."

"Fine," Rapunzel said, hands up in defeat.

"There's a dozen whores in this castle for that, Rapunzel. How about we have a picnic in the gardens instead?"

"Deal," Rapunzel took her hand. They walked out of the room as mother and daughter once more.

* * *

"What kind of clothes are these?" Claudette asked, staring at the garments they had given her. She had some kind of white underwear; it only covered her pelvis and hips, and left her legs and thighs bare. They had a transparent white blouse. It's like they were wearing nothing at all. .

"I don't know, let's just do what we're told," Paullete said, sitting on a large bed. "I wonder whose room this is? Probably some lecherous government official."

"Queen Elsa is so giving to her men, isn't she?" Laurette said, bitterly and sitting down next to her sister. "It just dawned on me-we're going to be sex slaves. We're going to be a triple deal for some old rich fool, to be used and abused until we're not beautiful anymore." They all stayed quiet, Claudette staring at the door, her fingers fidgeting.

"What if it's a woman?" she asked, looking at her sisters with a slight tremble in her lips.

"Don't be silly, that's-" The doors suddenly opened, in walking someone they didn't expect. The triplets stood up, standing near each other as they eyed the person carefully.

"You…" Claudette said, Belle's glaring not scaring her at the least. "Here to gloat?"

"No, I'm here to apologize for the rough treatment. Please sit," she ordered. Claudette considered defiance, but ultimately sat her and her sisters back down. "So, first off, if you want passage back to Provence, you can leave first thing in the morning." Belle pulled out a chair, sitting in front of them. "Queen Elsa took my complaints and went too far. The three of you are a 'gift' for me."

"A gift for you? Like slaves? Or whores? Are you a sodomite, Belle?" Claudette asked. She narrowed her eyes at Belle, stabbing their one time romantic rival with daggers of accusation.

"I suppose, if you want to label things."

"Complaints?" Paulette asked, that particular tidbit more interesting as to who's a sodomite or not. "I understand we didn't get along, but-"

"That's a rather big understatement," Belle interrupted, before sighing and continuing "You three were constantly spreading rumors about me, and I heard the word 'whore' around a few times behind my back."

"Oh…sorry about that," Paulette said, her eyes tilted downward.

"I'm not," Claudette spat. "I remember the day you came to the village, I swear that every single man turned their heads toward you as you rode in, most of all Gaston. Here we were, trying to score ourselves the best husband in town, and you just show up out of nowhere and steal our man! And then you acted so uninterested in the whole thing, like if everyone was below you. So I couldn't care less if you were being called a whore, because you are one!" Belle didn't flinch, didn't react to the words thrown at her.

"So…you were jealous?" Belle smiled, her grin causing Claudette to grip the sheets in subdued anger. "That's funny, because I was always jealous of you three."

"Huh?"

"I don't know if you had noticed, but I'm not good with people. But you three? You three had everyone wrapped around your fingers. All the men went out of their way to please you, to do anything to get your attention. Men would race around town just to have the attention of the 'beautiful triplets'. Sometimes, I wanted to be able to talk to people comfortably, not have everyone lusting after me, just…talk and converse with everyone else. I was lonely, and I hated you because of it." Belle's smile had dropped partway through the confession.

"Wait, you think we're beautiful?" Laurette asked, finally speaking up.

"Of course, you three were carved by the angels themselves, a special gift onto the world. Everyone else sees the triplets, but I see the differences. Claudette, so angry, but so passionate about everything," she said, grabbing Claudette's hand.

"D-don't be silly," she said, blushing at the contact and passing a hand through her blonde hair, looking away from Belle.

"And Laurette. You always enjoy the simple things in life, like walking through the fields in the afternoon and sleeping on trees before your tavern shift."

"You noticed?" Laurette asked, "None of my suitors ever noticed…"

"And Paulette, such a sweet girl, always wanting to give people a smile."

"I've always thought you were beautiful too, Belle. Let's not be enemies anymore," Paulette said, cheeks flushed. Belle stood up and took a seat between them, forcing them to part.

"So, we all think we're beautiful and we shouldn't be fighting?" Belle turned her eyes back to Paulette, her hand slowly creeping up and touching the blonde woman's cheek as her sisters looked in shock. "I have an idea on how we can all get along." Like a wave crashing on the shore during a hurricane, Belle's lips seized Paulette's. She welcomed it and embraced Belle around her waist, deepening the kiss further.

"P-paulette! What are you doing? That's forbidden love!" Claudette squealed, standing away from the two women kissing. Laurette didn't move, she just stared at the way Belle's hands gripped her sister's waist and went up her blouse. Paulette ignored her sister's voice, letting Belle's hands touch and lightly scratch her back. She knew, she always knew that she fancied women as well as men. She was always curious to try it, always curious what the touch of another woman would feel like. But it was a sin. A stupid sin, but a sin nonetheless. As Belle's hands went further up and gently passed through her hair, she felt her nipples stiffen against her clothes, pressing themselves against Belle's covered chest. _Technically, I'm a prisoner, and I'm being forced to do this_, she thought, Belle's mouth now on her neck. _Yes, I'm being forced, it's not my choice_, her hands awkwardly trying to lower her _assailant's_ dress, _woe is me…_

Belle pulled back, her hair a mess and her dress partly lowered, showing the top of her breasts. She turned and kissed Laurette. The other sister's eyes shot up in surprise, but she was no less inviting than Paulette. Without Belle's attention on her, Paullete slowly pulled down on her dress until it was down to Belle's waist. She marveled at the bookish girl's back, running her hands on it, hearing Belle moaned while she kissed her sister. _Now that I think about it, Leviticus 18:22 said "Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination"; it said mankind with mankind, not womankind and womankind, so it's totally okay_. She happily kissed Belle's back with her new peace of mind.

"Now," Belle said, backing up so that both sisters could look at each other. "Look, and answer me. Who do you think is most beautiful?" Laurette and Paullete gazed into each other's eyes, reflections of each other. "There is no issue here, you can never have children with each other after all, so all the shortcomings of keeping love inside the family," she said, her hands on the back of their heads "…are null and void". She bought their heads together in a kiss, letting Laurette and Paullete join their bodies in forbidden carnal love. Their blonde hair was a mess, their hands grabbing each other in desperation as if they were to disappear. Belle slipped from between them, and out of her dress, letting it fall to her ankles.

"Claudette," she called, stepping out of her dress. Claudette had seen everything unfold before her in utter shock, her mouth frozen and unable to formulate a proper response. "Would you please join us?" Belle asked, walking towards her in naked splendor.

"What did you do to my sisters?" she asked, backing away from Belle until her back hit the door.

"Freed them," Belle said, smiling and wetting her lips. Her hands came onto Claudette's stomach, rubbing it slowly while her mouth came to her ear. "Are we ready? Are we willing?"

_Am I willing?_ Claudette felt Belle's hot breath on her ear, like a warm air from a hot spring inviting her to relax and let go. She took a look at her sisters, still on each other, kissing and _touching _themselves everywhere. "You've led us to Hell, Belle," Claudette said, her hand having found itself on Belle's waist. The French girl smiled, taking one of Claudette's nipples between her fingers, squeezing them harshly.

"The ride there is long, let's enjoy it."

And there were never any issues between them again.

* * *

The morning sun sprinkled on Elsa's face, forcing her to yawn loudly as she opened her eyes. Greeting her were freckles, so she gave them as many kisses as she could before their owner opened her eyes as well. "Mornin'," Anna said, her arm tightening around Elsa's waist.

"That was an enjoyable night." Elsa smiled and slowly stood, walking to her vanity set.

"Are you coming back to bed soon?"

"I have to address parliament today, and I need to plan our next move. But that's not till after lunch," she said, creating a white regimental uniform for herself. "I'll be back soon, I just need to check something."

"Hmmkay," Anna said, covering herself with the sheets. With her sister tucked in, Elsa left, into the usually empty royal wing, staffed by whores and patrolled by ice men. The Queen headed for her library, to the back, where she opened a bookcase into a secret room.

"Sorry for the delay, girls," Elsa said, stepping in slowly into the circular room. "I had to find a lost prince." She was in a trove of treasures, a private hall of women looking down on her from the walls. She could feel their silent gaze on her, it always set her hair on edge. "Sultana…" She approached a portrait of a queen, or rather a sultana, sitting on a golden throne, with a tiger on her feet. "Sultana Jasmine of Agrabah, wife of the hero king Aladdin…"

She turned to another portrait, a blonde woman with a tiara with three lights-red, green and blue -hovering over her head. "Princess Aurora, mother of the good emperor. Sleeping Beauty. God hasn't answered me, can you?" She stood there for a moment, before turning her attention to another woman. One lone girl stood with a bow against a horde of Norsemen, her red hair like fire on the canvas. "Merida, Queen of Dunnbroch, mother of Scotland." Elsa considered asking her for guidance as well, but ultimately didn't utter a word and turned her eyes to another.

An indigenous woman of America stood before a tree, a young mixed race son grabbing her hand. "Matoaka, Mrs. Rolfe…Pocahontas, maybe your spirits can answer me instead?" She turned to another portrait of a brown woman sailing the seas. "Moana, Queen of the Pacific, can you hear my calls?" She then looked at the only man in the room, his golden headdress certainly not humbling in the least. "Kuzco, Emperor of the Andes, can your gods speak? Can the sun shine on my heart?" The Incan monarch stayed quiet.

Finally, Elsa turned to a marble statue in the center of the room. She touched the woman, her straight nose, her wavy hair tied into a ponytail, her thin waist and rather buxom figure almost ready to dance. "Megara, princess of Thebes, wife of Hercules," Elsa said and backed up, letting the statue gaze upon her. "Am I doing the right thing? Am I following the path of righteousness?" She looked down, not meeting the woman's eyes. "Is what I'm doing, all this war, all this political maneuvering, for all of us? Or just for me?" Elsa asked, looking back at Megara with eyes intent. "Give me a sign, any of you...anything…" A moment of silence passed, and there was no answer.

Elsa shook her head, smiling, and left the room. Outside in the halls, a bouncing little thing passed before her. "Olaf!" Elsa shouted. The small snowman stopped and looked back at his creator.

"Oh hi, Queen Elsa!" he said excitedly, walking to Elsa. "I was just going to the market, I was gonna buy this pretty necklace for you and Anna." His little twig arms held a small pouch of speciedaler, enough to go on a shopping spree.

"That's sweet of you Olaf, where are these necklaces from?"

"From the land of the Summer Queen, she's just like you, only summer!" Elsa dropped her smile.

"Summer Queen?"

"Yup, she has her land in eternal summer, just like you can with winter. It must be nice!"

"No Olaf, that's not nice at all," Elsa said, standing up and looking out the window into the docks. "What's the country's specific name?"

"Eldora."

"Eldora…a Spanish ex-colony in Africa, what they renamed Mauretania after a rebellious prince decided to make himself King," she said, her geography and history lessons coming to light. She turned back to Olaf. "If what you're saying is true, this woman might need help, Olaf." _And she's a threat, to me, to herself and to others. _"Find Punzie, tell her we leave tomorrow."

"Can I come too?" Olaf asked, smiling like a puppy.

"Well…fine, but stay close to me, this might be dangerous."

* * *

Circe looked up to her predecessor, the Circe of myth staring down onto her."Is justice blind? Or should it be reserved?" she asked, letting the rain soak her white dress. "Am I doing your work? Or mine? It doesn't matter, I am not you. Maybe justice should be blind, as she's supposed to be." A roar shook her from her thoughts, as someone called for her attention from atop her palace. "Go and kill Queen Elsa," she commanded as the beast stretched his wings.

* * *

**A/N: I fixed some grammar mistakes in the last chapter. Also this story has been given the stamp of approval by IamInferior (Ice on the Rhine): Meh**

**The country of Eldora comes from the new Anna and Elsa book: A Warm Welcome. Next chapter is when this fic will start going into the direction I want it, so no smut yet. But this story, no matter where it goes, will always have the sexy times.**

**Thank you all for your kind words. You know where to leave your thoughts and gripes.**

**Oh and German Historian, Prussia a shit.**


	5. Battle of Eldora

**A/N: Marisol and Eldora are from the book Anna and Elsa 3: A Warm Welcome**

* * *

The cheers of the crowd were intoxicating; it pulled him, called to him, and begged for more. When he stepped in, his purple boots hitting the hot sand, and the crowd went wild. "Mahmoud! Mahmoud!" they all shouted, their cries pushing him forward.

Mahmoud looked at the spectators, a sea of brown faces screaming their hearts out. The women swooned when he threw them a wink. There, on a special alcove, sat a woman, her reaction more contained than the rest, but still no less eager. Marisol of House Jimena, Queen of Eldora, waved at him.

"For our beautiful Queen Marisol! Long may she live!" he said, bowing smoothly before them. Marisol blushed, looking away before tucking strands of her long brown wavy hair behind her ear. He turned his attention to the gate below her as two men pulled it open, making sure they hid themselves behind it.

There was dead silence as everyone stared at the now open gate, the darkness hiding the danger within. But suddenly, something emerged from it, roaring and bucking into the arena in rage. Mahmoud smiled at the sight of his foe and waited for it to notice him. The bull turned its bloodshot eyes towards the man, snorting so loudly that it kicked up dust.

Despite his shiny black coat, which glistened in the hot sun, the beast was old, having spent his life in the fields as a stud, impregnating a large number of Eldora's cows. Truly, it had lived a good life, and for Mahmoud it was an honor to give such a beast a glorious death.

Or perhaps God would take Mahmoud today, through the horns of the bull.

Mahmoud removed his pink cape and waved it at the bull. "Vamo' toro!" he said, the challenge echoing through the air while the crowd quieted. On cue, a lone man strummed his guitar, his fingers plucking and playing a hasty tune as a dancing woman swayed her body, her castanets clapping and piercing through the melody. The bull charged, horns down, making a beeline straight for him. Or rather, his cape.

Mahmoud twirled his body as the bull passed through the cape. The beast slowed his run and circled the arena, noting several men hiding behind wooden panels. But he turned back to Mahmoud, who flashed his pink cape once more, enraging the beast and goading him to charge. And again, Mahmoud stood defiantly as the bull charged through his cape, the air tearing at his clothes as the beast rode by. The bull came back, taking a sharp turn, but the matador moved again.

Mahmoud took a knee and held the cape closer-the crowd gasped as the bull came closer. Man and beast entered a dance, where he would barely move as the bull circled around him, trying with all his might to get to his cape. The crowd cheered such dangerous and foolish bravery, "ohhing" every time the beast hit Mahmoud's cape.

The matador stood again, backing away slowly as the beast glared. The sound of banging wood caught his attention- a pair of men hitting the surface of a target. He charged towards them; they quickly hid behind the giant red target as the bull hit it.

Once the bull pulled his horns out, he turned to look for the man with the pink cape, but found only a horseman waiting for him. They both charged, the bull roaring as he rammed his horns into the horse, stabbing uselessly into heavy padded armor. As he tried to lift the horse, a sharp pain rang from his shoulder blade through his entire body.

The horseman had stabbed him in the neck, bloodying him, cowing him into retreat. He roared, nostrils flaring and eyes losing focus. He could feel his blood seeping from the wound, down his shoulder blades, and onto the floor. The horse ran away during his daze, and three other men entered the arena.

He roared again and charged one of them, who moved to the side and speared his shoulder with a barbed stick. The man ran off before he could take his revenge, another barbed stick piercing him, striking deep through skin and fat into muscle. He roared again, kicking with his hind legs, as pain flashed through his entire body. The last picador came towards him, intent on delivering another blow.

A swing of his front feet sent the man hurling several meters, the crowd gasping loudly as he crashed through the sand. The bull charged, its trots summoning up sand all around him until he was a small whirlwind sent to deliver retribution.

"¡Ey' toro! ¡Estoy aqui!" The bull's sudden charge was interrupted as Mahmoud's feet knocked him off his path. Mahmoud back flipped from him, landing gracefully on one knee with a roar of the crowd. The bull regained his composure quickly as Mahmoud stood. Now wielding a red cape and a sword, he taunted the beast, flashing the cloth.

The other man had been quickly evacuated. Now it was only them again, as it was in the beginning, as it will be in the end.

The bull charged, Mahmoud leading him through his cape. As soon as the contact came, the crowd shouted "Ole!" When the bull passed again, there was another "Ole!" Marisol was watching them, watching how man and beast twirled in the arena. She covered her mouth as the bull came close again, but even she stood up and shouted "Ole!"

"It's getting a little cold," Mahmoud murmured to himself as he dodged another charge. It was quite hot a minute ago. _It must be God blessing us with his touch from the heavens, _he thought_. _The bull nearly tripped, his feet were beginning to tremble.

It was time.

Mahmoud ran to the other side of the ring, and turned to face the bull again. He threw his cape to the ground-to the shock of the crowd-he drew his sword, holding it firmly in his right hand.

The bull stared, snorting, his nose ring rising. He planted his feet firmly on the ground, lowering his head and giving a loud roar.

He attacked, charging as fast as his legs could, as Mahmoud readied himself.

Mahmoud broke into his own charge, running towards the sharp horns. One wrong step and his stomach would be pierced. An agonizing death.

He jumped, one foot hitting the Bull's head, his sword going straight for the shoulder blades. A plunging strike, then he jumped off it as the bull flailed and hit the ground. As the bull's knees failed, Mahmoud bowed, a rose taking center stage between his teeth, and one final "Ole!" rang through the air, followed by a massive round of applause.

Mahmoud's sword stood triumphant, planted deep in the beast's flesh, like the sword in the stone. And like King Arthur, he pulled it out, only to stab it again in the neck; his final mercy for the creature. "Dios," he said, "please take this creature to your side, for one day, I wish to see him again." He gave one final prayer, his head down, and then turned to the cheering crowd.

"Mahmoud, Mahmoud!" they cheered, as men came and hooked the bull to mules, parading him around the ring, a final farewell to such a magnificent beast. Mahmoud ran, flower in hand, and climbed to Marisol's booth. Her two guards glared at him, but made no move to stop him. He bowed before her, taking her hand and giving it one kiss.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady, may your reign be long, your Majesty." Marisol took the rose, holding it to her chest.

"T-thank you," she said "It was quite a spectacle, you gave the bull a good death-" A sudden shiver took hold of the young queen, and she wrapped her hands around herself. "Cold, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I felt it earlier, it's a bit un-" A sudden shadow looming overhead interrupted their short conversation as all eyes looked to the sky.

"¡Madre de Dios!" she shouted, as everyone began screaming. A giant object slowly floated into the arena, as everyone began scrambling-ants under a magnifying glass. "What is that?" She stared at the invasive structure, its octahedron shape utterly alien. It rotated slowly, like a spinning top of death descending from heaven. It was blue, its crystalline surface shining from the sun's reflection. She could see everybody's reflection from afar.

"Your Majesty, we need to go!" One of her guards, wrinkles straining his skin, grabbed her hand.

"But my people!"

"Marisol! Your father would never forgive me if something were to happen to you." He looked to the sky for a moment, hoping the late King Fernando was looking down on them. "¡Vamonos!" She followed him from the booth and outside, where several horses were waiting.

"I'm not leaving like a coward!" But her words fell on deaf ears, as she was picked up and placed on a black horse.

"To the palace!" And with one slap to the horse's rear, he sent it running off. And left him to contend with _that._

Inside, Mahmoud jumped down into the arena, staring up at the _thing_ that had come there. The bottom pyramid's peak opened, and several rolled up ice shapes crashed onto the arena. They unrolled, rising up like paper being cut into the shape of men.

Ice men.

"¡Para Marisol!" He charged, plunging his sword into the gut of the first one he saw. The invader looked at him, or at least, he thought he was looking at him, Mahmoud's eyes widening at the creature's expressionless face. The ice man broke the sword off himself, leaving a piece lodged inside, he then grabbed Mahmoud by the shoulders, throwing him to the side. The rest of the ice men began marching forward.

"Secure arena for Queen Elsa, remove threats, aim for weapons and maintain low to no casualties," it said, head flashing orange with each word, hand outstretched to command troops forward.

* * *

"We've lost visual with Queen Marisol," an ice man said, looking outside through the ice walls.

"I think I saw her going that way on a horse." Olaf stuck his head on the wall, leaving his carrot nose lodged in. Elsa was maintaining a position in the center, her hands above her head, strained like Atlas holding the very fabric of the world on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked. She wanted to touch Elsa's shoulder, but she was afraid it would collapse the whole structure

"It's really hot here, I have to compensate for the ice melting every second, and that's before accounting for the troops," she said.

"This really is the summer country." Rapunzel looked at the horizon, nothing but golden sand. No trees.

"It could just be the Sahara, but…" Elsa didn't finish. It could very well be false, but she couldn't take any risks.

"Magic or not, let's avoid what happened at Saxony," Rapunzel said, looking back at Elsa. Elsa cringed at the memory, looking at her ice men, all locked in formation and ready for battle.

She was still paying them for the damages

Burying her worries, she moved her hands forward.

Outside, the entire structure followed suit, mimicking its creator's movement and floating forward, out of the arena. They were right in the center of Ventolero, the capital of Eldora. The Atlantic was at their backs, and the palace only a few blocks to their front. The streets below them were in chaos. Church towers and mosque minarets rang, warning everyone to seek shelter. People were running and locking themselves in their homes.

"¡Es la reina de hielo!" a woman screamed as she closed the door, the shadow passing over them.

"Move!" Several soldiers in sand-colored uniforms, some wearing turbans, some not, lined up in two rows and pointed their flintlock rifles at it. "¡Fuego!" The first line fired, their muzzles blazing as white smoke erupted from their barrels. They quickly took a knee. "¡Fuego!" The second line fired, and began reloading. By that time the first line had finished reloading and was preparing to fire, when the bottom portion of the vessel opened.

Several ice men dropped and began marching towards them. "¡Alanteeee!" the officer screamed and they all charged with their bayonets, stabbing the invaders. But the ice men didn't budge, grabbing their rifles and breaking them in half. "¡Coran!" With a yelp, they all retreated, almost stepping on each other as the wall of ice men marched forward.

An artillery crew on a nearby tower turned their iron-cast cannon towards the ice structure, as it loomed ever closer to the palace. "¡Listo!" One man placed a single cannonball in the barrel, and then covered their ears as they lit the fuse. "¡Fuego!" The ball erupted from the tower, hitting the structure on the lower pyramid. It lodged in it, a small crack forming on its surface. They both poked their heads and looked at the structure stopping. Smiling, they high fived each other. One said "I think we got it!"

But they didn't. The octahedron opened, forming quickly into the shape of a giant snowflake, as a slow growing humming sound was heard. Its spherical core began glowing with blue light until the humming ceased, the structure firing a beam of ice towards the tower. The artillery crew backed away from the window as it struck, freezing the whole cannon. The snowflake turned to another tower and did the same, eventually freezing all eight towers of Ventolera. Having neutered the city's defense, it folded itself into its original shape and began moving towards the palace again.

The streets before them shook, and a cavalry charge came from the palace. The structure was hit with small fire from their pistols and stopped to observe. A quick transformation into the snowflake froze the whole street below them. The horses saw the danger and stopped, sliding onto the ice as they lost their balance. The chaos of slipping horses and falling men bought a smile to Elsa's face. "Just like what happened at Hesse!"

"The Grand Duke was so impressed that he surrendered right after, laughing and shaking his head the whole time," Rapunzel said, giggling. "And then he said: 'You defeated my cavalry with just a breath, Queen Elsa, just a more explicit example of how a woman's whisper can rewrite entire borders.' Ah…that was fun," she said, imitating a gruff man's voice. Rapunzel sighed with a smile, bouncing towards the edge. The circular sphere they were in, the core, was unaffected by the sudden transformations. "She looked cute from afar. I hope this can end peacefully."

"So do I," Elsa said, pushing the vessel forward while turning it back to its defensive state.

* * *

Marisol dismounted and ran, nearly tripping over her dress and into the palace. "Everyone! Inside!" she shouted, holding the gate open next to her soldiers. As the panicked people ran inside, she saw the monstrosity coming ever closer.

"We need to close the gate, your majesty!" one of her soldiers screamed.

"Hold on!" One little girl had fallen a few meters away. Marisol was not about to leave her behind.

"Your Majesty!" Marisol ran and grabbed the girl, holding her in her arms tightly.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're safe now." The shadow of the structure was creeping closer, meters away from the gate. Marisol stared at the invading vessel, its perfect symmetrical design betraying its nefarious purpose. She turned and ran back inside. "Close the gate," she ordered, putting the girl down as the last of the people rushed inside. "Everyone, to the throne room, this way!" Marisol led everyone out of the foyer and through the halls. Her throne room was packed, the cries and worries of the people loud. As she walked, she began to think about who was attacking her. _Elsa the Snow Queen? That doesn't make sense, she's up there in Europe, away from us. What does she want?_

The crowd parted for her, letting her pass through to her throne. She turned, facing the scared populace. They looked at her, their eyes wide, unsure. Couples embraced, children cradled in their shaky hands, quiet, waiting for their queen to reassure them. _We've survived invasions, holy wars and droughts. We can survive this._

She opened her mouth to speak, but a sudden quake shook the castle. Loud screams filled her ears, but the shaking ceased soon after. "It's coming from above."

"Everyone please remain calm!" But even she wasn't so sure that was possible, as another quake hit. A buzzing sound was heard from above; it grew louder and louder until the roof burst opened. More screams were heard as everyone covered their eyes and ducked down. Marisol looked above and saw that a giant blue drill had penetrated her ceiling, like an icy stalactite growing down in a cave.

It opened.

Marisol gulped, backing away slowly. Suddenly, a massive staircase formed from it, building itself and stopping just at the feet of her throne. She watched as the ice turned smoother, its air chilling her very bones. Never in her life had she experienced cold like this. Even the oasis, the most refreshing place in the region, was a small insignificant breeze compared to this.

Elsa descended, taking strides with her long legs, each heel click echoing through the room. She opened her arms wide, like a West End diva, as the soldiers pointed their rifles at her. Before they could pull the triggers, they found their barrels frozen. Their screams and curses were unintelligible to her, since learning Spanish was on her "to-do list".

"Queen Marisol, we've haven't met, and I can see you're a selfish little girl," she said in French, hoping the woman could understand. Elsa approached the shivering queen, who was backed up against her throne. "Inflicting such desolate weather on your people, how very cruel. But use your powers on me, and this entire room will become my personal skating rink."

_Powers? Desolate? What? _Marisol stood and faced the Snow Queen, fists balling up. "¿De qué diablos tú estás hablando? ¡Maldita bruja!"

* * *

**A/N: To that last guest, sounds good. **

**Next chapter, we'll explore how the politics back home are run. Leave your thoughts, gripes and flames. A big thank you to the patient IamInferior. **


	6. Storting

"The Øresund tolls are hereby null and void from this day forward; the waters will be international and free to travel. Several countries will be paying us a considerable one-time due for this. The United States of America will, for example, give us approximately eight hundred one thousand two hundred forty-eight speciedaler," Anna said, taking a deep breath after such a long number. Parliament muttered, clearly impressed. Anna smirked, for once they saw what the other countries had paid, their jaws would drop.

There were one hundred seats of representatives, ranging from the Southern Isles, Geatland and of course Arendelle. Their eyes were glued to the princess, who was speaking in place of her sister. "Now, in that topic, let's speak of this currency bill that you've all passed. In regards to changing our currency from specidaler to the um…what is it called, the krog?"

"The krone, your Highness."

Anna narrowed her eyes at the bill. "Right, the krone. It says I'd be worth around four speciedaler, 'in order to unify the currency' or something. Okay, the Prime Minister and I will still need to deliberate and really analyze this move on our part. But we'll probably end up adopting it; at least the Queen thought it was a good idea anyways. So, we'll sit on it and bring at the next storting." Anna stacked the papers in her hand and turned the page to the next one.

"Your highness, if I may?" A representative shouted from across the chambers. Anna put the papers down. _Here we go. _"Where is the Queen?"

"Eldora." No point lying about the location, they'll find out soon enough.

"What's she doing down there for?" He asked, several representatives looking her away.

"None of your business. When we redid this whole 'Kalmar Union' thing, redrawing the constitution for the former countries that make up our little empire, the agreement was that the crown would handle all military matters." Anna laid her hands on the podium and interlocked her fingers, her eyes intent. "So don't worry your little heads off on where the Queen is, you needn't do that at all. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself. That's why I'm here, along with our Prime Minister Frederik Dude-"

"Due, your Highness," the Prime Minister in question said, rolling his eyes.

"Right, Frederike Due, so…like, chill," she said. The representative put down his arm and sat down, staring at the floor. "Moving on, I have a proposed bill here that concerns me, the 'Reindeer Herding Redistribution Act' or as I like to call it 'let's take away the Sami peoples' livelihoods Act'." The last part was said with a fake sweetness in her voice, her grit teeth dripping with sarcasm. "I don't know how they did things in Geekland, but here the Crown and the tribes had an agreement. I see no reason for it to change. They will keep their rights to herd reindeer. They alone. End of discussion."

"But Princess, these ignorant tribals live in our lands and move where they please!"

"Because they have to follow the reindeer herds! Did you not learn that in school?" A very audible "ohhhhhhh" was heard. "Oh and there's an 'ignorant tribal' right next to you." The man looked to his left where a very angry and large Sami was staring holes into him. "What's really funny about this whole thing is that most of these signatures are from Southern Islanders, which I find weird because THERE ARE NO REINDEER IN THE SOUTHERN ISLES!" Anna flipped the page, glaring once more at the words before her.

"And this one, the 'Catholic Binding Act' a 'return to a Scandinavia with no Papal influence'. Oh boy, where do I even start? We have enough _issues _with the Vatican already. Do you remember that one time? Around the year 1526, when we suddenly decided to become Lutheran? And take all Catholic lands and kill a bunch of priests? Because the Vatican sure does!"

"But Princess Ann-"

"But Princess Anna, 'muh Scandinavism','muh Nordic pride'," she mocked, stopping the representative from uttering another word. "I swear to God, it's the same thing all the time with you people. You know, I bet it was the Høyre party that did this," Anna said, looking down at the signatures. "Yup, what a surprise, the Høyre, again, leading the way to _progress. _Sometimes I question dad's wisdom on allowing parliamentarism," she said, that last part being kept to herself. "So, on account of the sheer stupidity and self-destructiveness of this," Anna said, staring at the assembly.

The Prime Minister cleared his throat and uttered "Vetoed" which was followed by his signature on the bill. Belle, who had been sitting nearby, wrote the events down.

"Even Bishop Arup, you know, the man who crowned my sister as your Queen, thinks this bill is stupid. Now, on to the proposal on building a bridge from Zealand to Skåne…"

* * *

"Oh man, what a day, is this what sister has to deal with?" Anna said as Prime Minister Due stepped in behind her to the waiting chambers.

"More or less," he said, taking the rejected bills from her hands.

"But seriously, how did I do?"

"Where your sister would give backhanded compliments and fake flattery, you're blunt and direct at your insults. Both are effective. But, people are still rather sour over being forcefully unified and having their monarchs displaced from power." Frederik Due stared down on the princess. He was a tall man and had a perpetual frown on his face. Frederik had served as a major in Arendelle's army long before unification, leaving his rifle and sword for politics. Anna remembered him as one of her dad's most trusted confidants.

"Well, they shouldn't have invaded us then. They wanted to unify us and we did it for them… just not under Westergard rule." At that point Belle walked in, looking worse to wear as well. "Where are you going?"

"Tavern, talk later." Swinging her coat around her dress, she left, braving the cold Arendellian afternoons.

"Well, I'm going home," Anna said, walking out of the storting building, center of legislative power in the Kalmar Union. With both Elsa and Rapunzel gone, Maximus was her personal steed. The horse walked towards her, rubbing his head on her hair. "Hi, good to see you too boy!" She pressed her nose on his, nuzzling it. "Help me up, Prime Minister?" Frederik boosted her onto Maximus. "You know, I don't think this constitutional monarchy thing is working, I think we should go back to when our word was law."

Mr. Due's expression did not change, staring blankly at the princess as she waited for his response.

"That was a joke."

"That was apparent, your Highness." There was another pause. Even Maximus was looking at both humans, head shaking back and forth.

"So…thanks for your hard work, Dude."

"Due."

"I know," Anna said, tapping Maximus' side and riding off into town, her castle in the distance, nestled nicely beside the water. She didn't ride with guards, she refused, she preferred being accessible to her people. Which is why she rode slowly. "Hi everyone, hope you're having a good afternoon!" She said, waving to her people as they waved back.

Arendelle's capital bustled with activity, the center of trade for all of Northern Europe. She passed by several carts of ice headed for the docks. As it was winter, they were most likely from the Sami ice harvesters. During summer, Elsa would make ice to export herself.

Afternoon was closing in, and stores were beginning to dwindle in activity. She sped up and headed straight for the bridge connecting the town and the castle. Anna rode through it and the castle gates, the guards taking note of her entrance with a salute. Kai, the ever helpful majordomo, was there to greet her. "How was storting, your Highness?"

"Meh," Anna said as she dismounted. As Kai went to grab Maximus' reins, the horse glared and puffed air at him, causing the older man to step back. "Maximus does as he pleases, he'll go to the stables when he wants to."

"I see," Kai said. "He's a good specimen, and he's not been gelded. With your permission, we can take him to some our mares." At that, Maximus' head popped up, eyes wide.

"Sure, what do you say Maximus? Wanna help Arendelle produce fine cavalry?" The horse neighed in agreement, trotting in place proudly. "I guess that's a yes, I'll be at the private wing, contact an ice man if you need me." Smiling, the princess entered her home, beyond the foyer and into the hall leading to the east wing.

The hall of kings.

She stopped for a moment, the portraits of the dead lining the hall, each of them looking at her. For anyone else, this was just long gone history. But they were once the only friends a girl had.

"Hey King Olaf, looking great as always, you get any good loot today?" she said, stopping before a portrait of Olaf I, the first King of Arendelle. Like any man of his time, he wore a simple mail vest over his clothing. On his hand was gripped an unusually colored blue axe. His face was obscured by a helmet, and only his blonde beard hung out. What he did in life was fairly obvious-a fleet of longships was behind him. "Would I have made a good Viking Shieldmaiden?" she asked, her finger on her chin. "A question for the ages, surely." Moving a few portraits down, she stopped in front of a man.

"Cnut, King of pretty much everything, I guess sis is following in your footsteps." King Cnut, who, like Olaf, had a magnificent blonde beard, looked down at his descendant, smiling like a proud father. He sat on his throne, a blue cape wrapped around him, his scepter in hand. Anna once saw a map of his domain; it covered Arendelle, the Southern Isles, Geatland and England. "Too bad those stupid Normans replaced our line in England," Anna said, moving on to the next portrait.

"Queen Ingrid, now that I look at you, you look a lot like sis," Anna said. The portrait only had the Queen's face and bust; her hair was the same platinum blonde as Elsa's, her blue eyes like the reflective pools of an enchanted forest. "You have a bigger rack than Elsa though, that's for sure."

Moving down more portraits, she stopped in front of another man, his eyes deep and cheeks sharp. He wore a mail coif on his head. He was also a blonde, and had a beautifully carved blue crown. Anna always wondered where that crown was. "King Haakon, I hope marrying that Westergard lady was worth it. It's the reason why King Douchebag and his thirteen brats attacked us. Don't worry though. We totally got that under control." She skipped to the last portrait and looked up, her lips curling into a frown.

"Hey dad," she said, looking up to King Agdar. "Just came to say hi and see how you were doing." Agdar was dressed in handsome military regalia, and, being a trained soldier as well as King, it was fitting. As Anna looked back at all the portraits, she realized all the kings were warriors of some kind; from Vikings, to knights, and all the way to the modern soldier of today. She looked back at her father his hair was the same shade of red as hers and admiring his thin moustache.

"_Look daddy! We have the same hair!" she said, her small hands holding a lock of his hair._

"_Ow! yes Anna."_

She smiled fondly at the memory. "God, I miss you dad," she said, turning and pressing her back against the wall, slowly sliding down onto the floor. "We're trying our best here. Trying to lead Arendell-no, all of Scandinavia into a bright future. I don't know, sometimes…sometimes I worry for sister. She's so _different_ now. She's taken charge of herself and you were wrong to tell her to conceal, yeah, she told me about that." Anna shook her head and stood up, smiling at Agdar. "It's alright, if we fail, then I guess we'll be seeing you sooner, that's all." She walked off, but turned once more. "You know dad, you don't look like a king. You look more like a guy who'd draw cartoons for a living." Giggling, she ran off, finally away from the eyes of her ancestors.

Two ice men guarded the entrance to the royal wing, holding spears, parting them to let Anna enter. Now she was home, where only Elsa's handpicked maids and special guests like Belle lived. Anna passed several maids as they dusted and scrubbed, wearing their very short and revealing outfits.

Opening a bedroom door, she stopped, wide-eyed, as two women, entangled on the bed, stared back at her. "Oops! Wrong room! Sorry! Party on!" she said, cheeks flushed, closing the door. Anna turned to see a woman in a red dress heading her way. "Heyyyy, look who they let out of jail." Gothel was walking by, clearly amused.

"Your Highness, still forgetting where your room is?" Gothel scoffed, her eyes giving Anna a quick scan.

"Har de har, most of these rooms look the same anyways. But what about you? Keeping out of trouble? One wrong move and I'll slap the cuffs on you myself." Anna's own eyes were glued on Gothel's cleavage as she bit her lip.

"As fun as that sounds, I was going to the library, The Queen ordered me to do some research." She walked closer, pushing Anna's chin up with her fingers. Being stared down by Gothel was like being overtaken, dominated, entangled, caught by dangerous barbs that dug into her skin and pulled her to a most welcoming torment. The older woman's eyes narrowed sharply as she neared. Anna took a big breath as Gothel leaned into her ear. "You can stare at my bosom all you want later, girl." Gothel turned and walked away, her swaying hips enough to make even belly dancers blush.

"Good lord, I'd have issues too if I had a mom like that," Anna said, closing her mouth and continuing to her room. Her room was open, not at all unusual, since maids would often clean it when she was gone.

And there was certainly a maid in the room, bent down, underwear showing, scrubbing under Anna's bed. Her mouth almost salivated at the sight. It was the French girl Elsa brought back from Adam's castle. She would have to thank Elsa, again, for her taste in women. Smiling mischievously, she tiptoed in, creeping up on the unsuspecting maid.

With one move, Anna lifted the back of Babette's skirt and then wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, Babette's body shooting up straight and right onto Anna's chest. "Well hello, cleaning my room I see?" she said, using her most seductive voice.

"Your highness! I did not expect you back so soon! Zis is most embarrassing!" Babette said, her muscles relaxing. Luckily, though her accent was thick, she could still speak Nordic. Anna's French was almost nonexistent.

"That's alright, I was actually going to look for you. We haven't spent any time together yet." Anna let her go, taking her hand as they both sat on the bed.

"Princesse, you are ze most beautiful redhead. C'est mignon! I just want to pinch zose cheeks!" Babette did just that, grabbing Anna's cheeks and pinching them like bags of sand.

"Owie!" Babette's hands came down, grabbing Anna's own, intertwining their fingers. "Thanks, I think." Anna looked at Babette, her figure, her toned legs, her brown hair packed tightly into a bun, hidden under a white bonnet. She looked back up at Babette's hazel eyes. Babette leaned in closer. "Can you tell me a bit about yourself? Sister told me you were cursed for eleven whole years! As a feather duster?"

"Hmmn, yes, I was ze feather duster. It was suffering, being made out of wood, not knowing ze touch of a man, or a mademoiselle. How I lusted after my darling Lumiere's hands. By ze grace of God, we did not age, except for young master," Babette said, sighing.

"Wait, who's Lumiere?"

"He iz my lover."

"Then why are you here?" Anna asked, hoping Elsa hadn't actually kidnapped the poor woman.

"Because ze Queen was very good with her 'ands," she answered, smiling. "And she wanted me to stay with her. How could I refuse? I've always wanted to go to Arendelle." Babette grabbed Anna's hand again, giving it a kiss. "Besides, Lumiere is not my only love, nor am I 'is."

"Oh, then the chains?" she clearly remembered Babette arriving shackled and gagged. The sight was straight out of Marquise De Sade. Which, while incredibly _hot_, was disconcerting.

"I have peculiar tastez princess, I asked ze Queen to chain me up like slave cargo. And she did wonderfully!"

"Ohhh… are all French maids this, um, sexually liberated?" Anna asked, stopping her eyes from staring at Babette's ample chest.

"A few, when I grew up in Orléans, I was trained to be a maid. My extra… services, are-how do you say? Bonus zat I give myself." Babette was smiling, her red lips puffy, showing her the lipstick she had.

"And how long have you been doing this?" Anna asked, Babette's hands moving up her waist.

"I made love first time after I start ze bleeding."

"That young? You weren't forced were you?" Babette looked back at Anna's eyes, touched at the concern she showed.

"No, ze boy was my age."

"Oh good."

"I had first mademoiselle in bed when I was seventeen. Not long after, King Charles ze Tenth hired me and others for hiz young nephew hiding in Provence. And the rest is-how you say? History." Babette's hands lowered Anna's shoulder straps, letting it drop to her waist and leaving only a corset around her stomach. "Such beauziful breasts, Princess," she said, her hands slowly rubbing Anna's pink areolas.

Biting her lip, Anna answered, "They're kind of small compared to yours." And indeed, Babette's chest size put hers, and possibly everyone in the castle's, to shame.

"I was ze wet nurse of Mrs. Potts' sons." Anna's looked down, imagining how well Babette's breasts had served as life giving mammaries. God's intended purpose in life. Anna wondered if just one squeeze…

"You're not still-?"

"Pas," Babette answered before Anna could finish. "I am afraid zey have dried up."

_Damn._ Anna began to lower Babette's black and white dress herself.

"So when did you first have zex?" Babette asked, letting her own dress drop.

"Oh, I was really, um, aroused and drunk once. I was hanging out with my sister, this was after the war, we were getting to know each other again. And then I…kissed her."

"Your own sister? That'z very-" There was a pause, as Babette's hands moved to Anna's waist. "-very hot. Iz like Greek gods, no? Keeping love in ze family?"

"Well as long as we don't end up like the Hapsburgs." She banished the thought of Charles II, the deformed inbred King of Spain, from her mind. "And we don't keep _all_ the love in the family," Anna said, pinning her down, removing the maid's dress completely and crashing their lips together in a desperate kiss. She bit and sucked the maid's lips, their tongues battling for dominance, until Anna proved victorious. _Does this count as a French kiss?_

Anna moved out of her own dress, leaving herself in her bloomers, as they moved to the pillows, their lips still on each other. "Zuch beauty," Babette said, wrapping her legs around Anna's waist. "Have you ever laid with a man?"

"No…I-"

"Oh, you're just-?"

"No, no! I just…I like men too. I thought Prince Hans was gorgeous, before he tried to invade us."

"Oh, he is prince with red sideburns? I would let him ravish me all night!"

"You mightttt want to rethink that. Either way, I have to get married sometime. We can afford to wait and find a good, handsome man. But there's no rush." Anna's hands moved up Babette's stomach. "But enough about men for tonight." Her hands grabbed Babette's large breasts, squeezing them harshly like inflated balloons.

"Hmmmn, yes, be rough princess," she said, her hands on Anna's back.

"Only if you're rough with me." Babette moaned in agreement, fingers digging into Anna's back, scratching all the way down. Anna moaned at the infernal pleasure, gripping Babette even harder. "Here's a piec-mmmh-here's a piece of historical information for you," Anna said, in between her pained moans.

"Oh?"

"I had an ancestor called Olaf the Bluebeard, first King of Arendelle. I bet you've heard of him." Anna released Babette's breast, reddened by harsh squeezes, and then grabbed her thighs firmly, giving them the same treatment.

"Hmmn-yes, ze big bad Norseman who sacked Paris once."

"They say he was the son of a she-beast, but that's not important. What's important is what he did, and do you know what he did, Babette?" Anna asked, smiling with a triumphant grin, teeth flashing. Babette shook her head as Ana's hands rode up to her hips. "They sacked the city and took everything they could, even cute French women. And do you know what Olaf did to them?"

Again Babette shook her head.

"He ravished them!" Babette gasped, Anna's hands tightening around her waist. "Oh yes, he impregnated them, filling them with his seed. Many of them returned to France later, with little, _healthy_, bastard children at their sides. They say his descendants walk all of Europe, and even beyond. Who knows? Point is, he's my ancestor." Anna's teeth pressed onto Babette's neck, biting her flesh softly, leaving a light red mark. She then gently kissed the bruise.

Gasping and shaking after such a tale, Babette couldn't help but imagine herself caught by a Viking raid, pulled by her hair to the docks of the river Seine, where more than a hundred longships were moored. There, dozens of men waited for her, staring at her with such a hunger that would make her weep, if it didn't excite her so.

Then a thought occurred to her. "Zo you have cuffs?" the maid asked, between moans, while Anna kissed her neck.

"Yeah, hold on." Anna reached for one of her drawers, picking out a pair of cuffs. "Let me close the doors too." She ran to the door and shut it closed. Crawling back, Anna grabbed Babette roughly, putting her hands behind her back. She moaned lowly as the cuffs closed in around her wrists, pressing against her tender flesh. "Is that too tight?"

"Pas, it's just right."

"Good." Anna removed her bloomers and laid back, spreading her legs for the maid. "Babette, I've had a long day, can you service your princess?" Anna's fingers pointed between her legs.

"I live to zerve my betters," she said, head diving into Anna's crotch. Babette's mastery was apparent at contact, her body lighting up immediately. She stretched her arms and gripped her sheets, as if she was going to fall off. Of course, a moan escaped her trembling mouth. Of course, she looked and saw the sight of the woman, hands bound behind her back, giving her one of the best tongue baths she's ever had. Of course, she would never tell Elsa she could learn a thing or two from Babette.

Babette was a tease, that much was always evident, but this act would outright confirm it. Her tongue mercilessly attacked inside, circling around in motions, leaving Anna a groaning, blubbering mess that could barely speak, words replaced by gasps and whimpers. She cupped her own breast, squeezing its nipple harshly and hissing in comforting pain.

To Babette's credit, she enjoyed the younger woman's taste, whose fragrance reminded her of a heavy Parisian perfume-sweet and alluring, with an unyielding desire to find its source. The taste was strong; she was nearly overwhelmed by the combination of Anna's musk and flavor. But Babette was an animal, and these sensations just made her lick Anna with even more ferocity.

Anna's moans became desperate, Babette's tongue, grinding against her walls and then against her swollen clit. Her body tightened as waves of pleasure taking her, leaving Anna a shuddering of mess of incoherent words. "Mer!" Anna said desperately, her back slightly arching in response. Babette didn't quite understand the Nordic word. But when Anna said it again, begging her with all might, its meaning was very clear. "More!" she cried again, Babette's mouth grinding against the girl's throbbing nub. It pulsated, trickling pleasure through her legs, setting fire to the inside of her stomach.

"I'm close Babette!" The maid sped up, her tongue assaulting Anna's clit indiscriminately. The princess' vision blurred, reduced to only the sensations, the throbbing, the overwhelming pleasure taking her. Everything _burned_, _it burned so good_, and her body was consumed by its flames, screaming in gratifying agony as the pleasure overtook her entire being in one climax. Weakness soon took hold, her thighs shook and the hand on her breast dropped to her side all during a long, whimpering moan. The flames subsided, leaving only her throbbing thighs as an aftermath. As she became aware of herself again, she saw Babette sitting up and licking her lips, leaving only a drop of Anna's juices trailing down her chin.

Anna sat up, her senses clearer and undid the maid's small bonnet, letting her hair come lose and wiping her chin with it. "Heh, sorry."

"No need to apologize mon princesse, it was très delightful." Babette's infectious smile caused Anna to drop the bonnet and kiss the woman deeply, grabbing her waist and pulling her close. Their chests pressed against each, Anna pulled back slowly, grinning ear to ear.

"A princess always gives back to her people," she said, undoing one of Babette's cuffs and pushing her head on the pillow, locking the chain around a post until both her arms were above her head. Babette breathed deeply as Anna opened her legs, her underwear sliding off and letting the princess see how wet she was.

"You are most generous mon princesse." Anna's face, however, scrunched up, the happiness draining away from her face. "Mon princesse?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm just thinking about sister."

"Do you wan-?"

"No no, it's fine, she wouldn't want me to worry anyways," Anna said, smiling once more as she pressed her head between the woman's thighs.

_A witch...I hope she's safe._

* * *

**A/N: Storting is Norweigan Parliment. I probably butchered it's process. Just wanted to show that Arendelle/Kalmar Union wasn't an absolute monarchy, but a constitutional one.**


End file.
